Momo and Youske together forever?
by bluemoon89
Summary: Momo has known Youske ever since she was 5yrs old and has hated him ever since could there be a change on how she feels about him when she discovers something she wasnt suppose to know? Please R
1. Tamaki

There's an angel and there's a devil. Born in 2 different worlds destined to fight each other. A forbidden love that's not suppose to happen but it did. Now they must fight their differences and their families to be together. And this is where our story begins.

When I close my eyes its like I can see into another world. A world where I'm an angel and I fly high into the sky. I'm flying towards someone but I can't see their face. Its hidden in darkness...

Wake up sweetie. Wake up. WAKE UP! Ahhhh I'm awake mom! Your going to be late Momo. Okay I'm going I grumbled. I sad in my bed awhile thinking about how much I hate my life. I'm an only child, I live in a small 2 bedroom apartment with my mom and to top it all off I'm failing all my classes in school! Ughh I hate my life. I checked the clock again. "Oh great now I am late"! I quickly got dressed and ran out my room I grabbed an apple and kiss my mom goodbye.

I see my 2 bestest friends Lily and Daisy waiting for me outside the school with angry looks on their faces. "Hurry up Momo or were going to be late"! I ran as fast as I could towards them and gave them each a big hug. Just then the bell rang and we ran inside our classroom and made it just in time. phew! Just then we hear " Take your seats girls"! We turn to see our teacher Ms. Smith staring at us as if she was ready to kill us.

We quickly scurried to our seats to afraid to look back. I lay my head down getting ready to go to sleep when I hear my teacher say we have an new exchange student. Curious I look up and see thee most hottest blue eyed guy I have ever seen! And his name is...

"Its not nice of you to drool over the new exchange student Momopi" ! I turn to see Youske staring at me and laughing. Ooohhh how I hate that Youske! I've known him since I was five and I've hated him ever since he broke my doll and never even said he was sorry! " I don't know what your talking about" I say and stick my tongue at him.

I look up at the teacher and I see her trying to find a seat for him. I look behind me and see an empty seat. "Please let him sit behind my please"! "Ah there's a seat right behind Momo you can sit there" and the teacher points at me he sees me and smiles. "Yessss"! I squeal. "Don't get to excited Momopi, its not like a guy like that will ever fall for you" I stick my tongue out at Youske again and just then the guy walks by "Hi I'm Tamaki" and he sticks out his hand. I slowly put my tongue back into my mouth to embarrassed to look at him in the eye " Hi I'm Momo" I say and shake his hand.

As he sits down I give Youske an evil look. "Okay class now lets begin"! Ughh I hate school I grumbled and lay my head down. I had that dream again. I'm an angel and I'm flying high into the sky. I see someone up there waiting for me. Calling my name "Momo, Momo, Momo" I reach out my hand he reaches out his are fingers touch but he pulls away "Wait" I call out "Don't leave me"! "What are you talking about young lady"! I slowly open my eyes to see Ms. Smith staring at me with an angry look in her eyes. "Huh"? I say and look around to see everybody staring at me. "Are you okay Momo"? Lily says while touching my forehead. "Yeah I was just having a bad dream" "Well are you feeling better now"? I turn around to see that it was Tamaki who said that. I turn a deep shade of red and mumble "Yeah" "Well since its confirmed that your feeling better than I guess you won't mind staying after school and help clean the classroom"! "What" I yell as Ms. Smith gives me an evil smile and walks away. "Oh great now I get to spend more time at school yay me" I say sarcastically and lay my head back down.

"See ya later Momopi good luck cleaning the classroom oh and by the way I left you a present under my desk hope you like it"! yells Youske as he's running out the classroom, I went to our classroom closet and took out the broom. I started sweeping and remembered that Youske said he left me a present curious I go to his desk and look under to see that he left me candy wrappers! "Ooohhh how I hate that Youske"! I scream and kick his desk. After I was done sweeping and mopping the classroom I get my stuff and run out the door. Only to bump into yup you guess it.

"Tamaki"! "Whoa slow down there where were you going so fast" he says with a smile. " Oh umm no where really I just couldn't wait to get out of school" I say as I brush off my skirt. "Oh you want to go grab a bite to eat my treat" he says with a grin. Ohhh how I love his smile! I secretly squeal and just give him a nod. "So do you live close to the school" I ask trying to keep down my excitement. "Yeah actually I do I live... "MOMOPI"! I turn to see who called me only to see "YOUSKE"! "What do you want" I say giving him my most angriest look ever. "Nothing much I just got out of soccer practice". "Did you like my little present"? I felt like smacking him right then and there. "Why you" I started to when Tamaki interrupted me. "Hi I'm Tamaki um you play soccer"? startled Youske shakes his hand. "Yeah I play soccer, why you interested cause we have a spot open". "Yeah I'm interested"! "So Tamaki are you any good"? "Of course I am I was the best player at my old school"!

"So you want to grab a bite to eat with me and Momo"? Youske turns to me and gives me an evil grin "Sure why not". We found a seat by the window I sat at the corner while they sat across from each other. They talked about soccer the whole time! They talk about the plays, the players, and how bad the other teams were. "What would you like to order"? We turn to see our waitress starting at us looking very impatient. "We'll take 2 hamburgers and umm Momo what do you want"? I glance at the menu and saw that they had nice salads. "Hmmm I guess I'll order a salad" "Is that all"? "Yes we all say in unison. The waitress walks away and Youske turns to me. "Hahaha Momopi you think your fat or something"? "What"! I turn to Youske with anger in my eyes. "I am not fat! I'm just not that hungry"! I kick him from under the table. "OWW that hurt"! I stick out my tongue at him "You deserved it"!

Just then I remembered that Tamaki was there I turn to him and see him laughing! "You guys look like an old married couple" "WHAT" we both yell! "Ha as if I would ever date a fat girl like Momopi" That was the last straw I grab my drink and throw it on his face. I walk out the restaurant saying to my self the whole way home "I hate Youske I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM! He ruined everything"!

I made it home and went straight to my room. I grab my pillow and scream as loud as I could. There I sighed I lay down and stared at my ceiling for awhile when I saw something shiny at the corner of my eye. It was this pretty mirror with a moon on the top of it. "That's weird I've never seen this before then inside the mirror I see a shooting star but it wasn't really a star it look more like a person falling from the sky! 


	2. A man with wings

Chapter 2 I look out my window to see the same figure falling from the sky. I try to get a closer look but all I see is this bright light. Then I hear a boom! It fell the light thingy fell I started to panic and look at my mirror again. I see the figure lying on the ground. I run outside and follow the light that's still shining. Then it goes out I was surrounded by total darkness. I get out my flashlight and look around. Suddenly my mirror starts to glow and a ray of light comes out pointing towards something or someone.

I follow the light and I see the figure trying to stand up. Its a man! "Stay away from me" he yells! To scared to move I just stay there frozen then I see another figure not to far away from the first one. It was a big monster with huge muscles and wait yes I think they were horns. "Hahaha I got you now" yells the monster. The man stands up to reveal that he has wings! "I won't let you hurt anyone else" and he takes out what look like a sword with a moon in the middle of it just like my mirror has! He points it towards the monster and a bright light shines out of it the monster lets out a horrifying scream and collapses on the ground. "Ughh I push myself to far" and with that the man also collapses. I stand there trying to process what just happened right before my eyes. I see the monster burn and then turn to dust! How? I don't know! The man turns and I see blood all over his shirt.

Oh great now I'm going to feel guilty if I leave him hear to die. I slowly tried to lift him wow he weighs like a ton! I dragged him all the way to my house thank god it wasn't that far away. I opened my door and looked around to see if my mom was around. I saw her in the living room watching TV. I slowly walk to my room and lay him on my bed. I grabbed some bandages and tried to bandage his wounds being careful not to touch his wings. He grunts but doesn't move again. I slowly fall asleep beside my bed. I had the dream again except this time the guy wasn't there. I called for him but he didn't answer. I look and look and saw nothing.

Riinnnggggg Riinnnggggg! "Huh" I wake up and turn off my alarm. I stand up startled to see the man on my bed. Then I recall what happened the night before. "Oh great so it wasn't a dream" I grumble and see if he's still alive. I bend down to check his breathing I blush at the fact I'm this close to him. He was breathing slowly and steady. I put the covers on him and got dressed. I look around and see that my mom was at work. "Phew" this would have been tough to explain to her. I close the door to my room and walk out the door. 

I calmly walk to school glad that for once I'm not late. "Momo"! I turn around to see Daisy walking up to me. "Hey your early today"! "Um yea I am, I just felt like waking up early" I say with a yawn. "You want to go see the soccer players practice"? " I heard Tamaki was trying out today" she says with a wink. I squeal with excitement and we both run towards the school.

We run towards the soccer field were I see the soccer players practicing I scan the field when finally I see Tamaki! Awww he looks soo cute in his soccer uniform! "You hear to see me play Momopi"? I turn to see Youske grinning at me. "As if! We were just passing by right Daisy" I turn to Daisy only to see her not there but flirting with Tamaki! "Oh hears a towel Tamaki"! I hear her say. I turn back to Youske only to see him grinning even more "Right" he says as he walks past me. I stick out my foot and trip him just then I remembered that we were on a hill! He tumbles all the way down to the bottom. "Youske" I yell and I run towards him. "Ughh what happen" he ask shaking his head. "Umm you umm trip yea that's it you trip over a branch"! I look at his leg and see that he's bleeding. "We have to take you to the nurse before that gets infected" I say as I point to his knee. He looks down and makes a disgusted look.

We arrive at the nurses office with the help of Tamaki. "Wow you weigh a lot Youske"! I say as I slowly put him down. "Yeah you do" Tamaki says with a grin "If you don't mind I have to go try out" he waves goodbye and leaves me and Youske alone in the room. "So tell me again how I trip"? He gives me one of those looks that say I don't believe a word your saying. "Well umm you umm..." "So what seems to be the problem"? The nurse says as she walks in and has a look at Youske's leg. "Well apparently I trip and fell off the hill"! He turns to me and smiles. "Isn't that right Momopi"? "Umm well yeah that's right. He tripped over a umm branch and tumbled down the hill" I quickly look down and stare at my shoes to avoid his eyes. "I see" says the nurse as she pulls out some bandages. "Momo could you do me a favor? Can you bandage his leg while I go get some wet paper towels. His blood drip all over his leg". I look at her in disbelief. "But I..." Slam! She closed the door and left. "Great! Just great" I mumble as I get the bandages.

"Soo you must really like that Tamaki guy if you were willing to help him carry me all the way here" "I don't know what your talking about"! I tightly start to bandage his knee. "Oww that hurts"! "Oh sorry" I say sarcastically. He starts wincing of the pain. "Sigh... you know I didn't mean to trip you off the hill it was an accident and I'm...sorry" I can't believe I just apologized to Youske! "Yeah well I guess I deserved it I shouldn't have been making fun of you" I slowly look up and see him staring at me. "Yeah well we were both being stupid" I finish bandaging his leg and stand up. "Okay well my work here is done" I start walking out the door. He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. My heart started to pound. I feel my face turn red. "Momopi you know that...u deserve this" he grabs a glass of water that was by him and splashes it in my face! "Why you..."! I kick him on his injured knee and walking away smiling when I hear him cry out in pain. 


	3. Lunch

I start walking out towards the soccer field when I hear my name being called out. "Momo where were you" I turn to see Lily walking towards me with a big smile on her face. "Well I was um at the nurses office helping bandage Youske's knee". "You miss everything"! I see that behind Lily was Daisy also out of breath. "We saw Tamaki try out and he was great"! "Oh really that's not fair I didn't get to see anything"! Stupid Youske I mumbled under my breath. "Okay well the bells going to ring at any minute lets get to class" We run to the other side of the school and make it just in time.

I take my seat and see all the girls surrounding Tamaki congratulating him. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Youske. Just then I hear a girl scream "OMG Youske what happen to your knee"! And with that all the girls run from Tamaki to Youske. "Oh it was nothing really I just got into a soccer accident isn't that right Momopi". I stare at him and get an idea "Oh yeah a big soccer accident I mean that squirrel came out of nowhere" . "A squirrel"? All the girls turn to him and I see him turn bright red. "Yeah well um I didn't want to hit the squirrel so I jumped out of the way and banged my knee on the ground.

What a liar! "Aw Youske your so sweet" all the girls surround him and try to make sure he makes it safely to his seat. Oh brother this is going to be a long day. When the bell rang for lunch all the girls got out of their seat and offered to hold his books and carry his tray. "Nah its okay girls I wouldn't want to bother anyone, plus Momopi already said she would help me isn't that right Momopi"? He turns to me and gives me an evil smile as if saying either you help me or ill tell everyone what you did to me. "Yeah I said that" I grumbled. "Aww okay then Youske will see you later" all the girls wave goodbye and leave.

I start to scream "If you think I'm going to help you, you have another thing coming to you"! "I know, I know I just didn't want to bother the other girls so I lied and said you were helping me, but its okay you don't have to help me" he starts to get up and slowly tries to bend down to get his books. Ughh me and my stupid consciences. "Come on" I say as I grab his books and throw them at him. We walk into the lunch room and see it crowded as usual. "Over here Momo" I see Daisy and Lily waving at me. "Come on lets sit over there" I grab Youske's hand and drag him to my table.

When I get closer I see that Daisy and Lily weren't alone but they were sitting with Tamaki! "Hey Momo! Oh Youske I see your knee is still bad" he shakes both our hands and sits back down. Youske sits next to Tamaki and I sit next to Daisy. I sit there unpacking my lunch. And I see that Youske is the only one not eating. Without even thinking I say "Hey Youske you want some of my lunch its homemade and it taste great"! "Sure I'd love some" he moves his seat closer to mine and I do the same.

Daisy Lily and Tamaki all look at each other and smile. Tamaki looks at me "So Momo when are you and Youske going to get rid of your shyness and ask each other out". "What" I say as I spit out my drink. Me and Youske look at each other and move as far away as possible from each other. "Where did you get the idea that we even like each other"! I turn to Lily and Daisy who were giggling out of control.

Now see I have a little problem with my temper sometimes I can't control what I say or do. Lets just say these are one of the those times. "I WILL NEVER EVER GO OUT WITH YOUSKE SO LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY"! I take a deep breath and look around to see the whole cafeteria looking at me. I sit back down my face deep red and lay my head down. No one talked for the rest of the lunch period.

Finally after what seemed like forever the final bell rung. I quickly got up and walked out the classroom. "Momo wait up" "Yeah please wait up were sorry we didn't mean to make fun of you" I tried to walk faster then I felt someone pull me. "Will you stop already"! I see myself face to face with a very angry Lily. "We said were sorry"

"Yeah I know you are its just..."I release myself from her grip. "I feel like such an idiot" They start to laugh "Aww Momo you know we love you we didn't think you would make such a big deal I mean the way you were acting with Youske it actually did seem like you guys were..."

I quickly look up at her with an angry look. "Um yeah like I said were really really sorry". "You want to go out for ice cream our treat"! Ice cream I love ice cream! "Sure I'd..." Just then I remembered the guy with wings in my bedroom! I completely forgot about him! "I'm sorry I can't I have to go do some um errands I'll see you guys tomorrow. I wave goodbye and run as fast as I could towards my house. 


	4. And his name is

I slowly open my front door half expecting to see the place in flames or full of monsters but I look around and see everything's normal. I walk towards my room and open my door to find the guy still sleeping on my bed! I lean in close to him to see him still breathing Phew! what a relief. He then quickly grabs my arm "What do you want with me"? Huh? I say while struggling for him to let go of my arm.

"What do you mean what do I want with you"? I stare at him waiting for him to reply. He slowly lets go of my arm and starts to look around. "Where am I"? "Umm your in my room I took you here after you collapsed when you fought that monster thing". "The what...OH THE DEVIL! Where is it did it burst into flames and turn to dust was it still alive? Did I even injure it"? He looks at me with a panic in his eyes.

"Umm well he burst into flames and burned to only mere dust if that's what you mean". "Oh okay thank god" he starts to calm back down and lays down. "Umm if you don't mind me asking what are you"? "And what was that thing you were fighting"? He sits up again and looks at me. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that".

My anger starts to build up I had a crappy day as it is and now this! "Listen you whatever you are I have been very nice enough to bring you to my home and even bandage up your wounds, I witness you kill this monster thing and saw it burst into flames now if I or my mom are in any danger whatsoever because I brought you here and took care of you then I would like to know NOW"!

He stares at me for a while and sighs. "Okay fine I'll tell you but what I have to tell you must never leave this room or ill have to wipe away everyone you ever came in contact with memories. "Okay I promise I wont say a thing". I held my right hand up as if I was in front of a judge. He stares at me for a while as if thinking where he should start. "Okay well this is going to be hard to explain/believe"

There are 3 worlds in the universe. One is where the humans live which is you guys, the other one is where the angles live which is what I am I'm a angel". I stood there with my mouth open "Your an angel as in a real angel"?

He laughs "Why do you think I have wings"? "Well umm I don't know I didn't really think about it" I look down and stare at my feet to embarrassed to look up at him. "Well are you going to finish your story or not"? "Oh umm right, well the 3rd world is where the devils live. "Wait...I say interrupting him "You mean like real devils like the one with horns and pointy tails"? He laughs "Well not all devils are like that but yes kind of like that, like do you remember the monster I was fighting? Well he was a devil"

Again my mouth fell wide open. "You serious"? "Yes I am now do you want me to finish the story or not"? I look at him and blush "Yeah you can go on". "Okay well 15 yrs ago the devils decided they wanted to control all 3 worlds. So they decided to start a war". Now the devils are actually passing through the worlds and trying to take over.

The only thing that can help us now is the ultimate angel Wedding Peach. She has the power to save us all but she disappeared 15 yrs ago she was the heir to the throne and was destined to become queen. The good news is that the heir to the devils throne also disappeared.

No one knows how they disappeared but they suspect it was a being far more powerful then angels or devils that took them away so that they can be born away from the war. So we decided to search for the heirs before the devils get to them cause with the heir to their throne they can defeat us in no time." 

"Wow are you serious!" he gives me a nod "Its true all of it". I sit down on my floor speechless. I can't believe that's happening. "And all you can do is find the heir to the angel throne? Do you even know how she looks like"? he sighs and shakes his head. She was stolen from us when she was only a baby.

I sigh "Is there anything I can do"? he looks at me and smile "No its okay you've done enough already". "But I want to help you please, please, please!" I give him my most puppy dog face ever. "I honestly don't know what you can do to help me only angels have the power to fight the devils your just a mere human I'm sorry but no you can't help me". "Well FINE then"! I storm out my room and go to the kitchen.

"That stupid, stupid...hey wait what is his name anyways"? "Its Yamato". "Huh"? I look up from the dishes and see the guy there standing over me. "My name its Yamato". I blush wondering how much of my conversation he had heard. "Umm you want something to eat?  
"Actually yeah I do um what do you have"? I open my kitchen cabinets and find that all we have is Ramen. "Um do you want some Ramen"? He gives me a smile and says "Sure". I start to put the Ramen in the microwave and punch in the time I go to my living room and turn on my TV. The news comes on. And guess what there was breaking news.  
Authors note: Okay so im into my 4th chapter and I would really like to know if u guys like the story or not or If i've made any major mistakes and what should I do to correct them so please review so that I can make the story better. Thanks Bluemoon 


	5. Breaking News

We sat there quietly watching the TV we saw the report pull out some papers and starts to say "Girls about 15yrs old are disappearing through out the country police are puzzled as to way their being taken but will find the culprit or culprits". They show pictures of the girls and where they were last seen. "Are they missing because of the devils"? I turn to see Yamato face full of anger "They have to be stopped"! 

"Beeeeepppp, Beeeeepppp Oh um the Ramen's done let me go serve you. I walk to the kitchen and collapse to the ground. All of the sudden I was scared Yamato wasn't kidding the devils they won't stop for anything unless they get the heirs.

I took a deep breath and stood up I'm going to stop the devils no matter what! I went to the microwave and pulled out the steaming hot Ramen Mmmmm it smells good. I poured them each into 2 bowels and handed one to Yamato. We sat across from each other and ate quietly. I was standing up to pick up our empty bowels when I hear the doorknob turn.

"Omg its my mom you have to go hide now!" I push him into the nearest closet and slammed the door right then my mom comes in "Hey Momo did you miss me" I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey mom were you working late again"? "Yeah honey man its brutal out their".

She lays down on the couch and starts to watch TV. "So anything new happened to you today"? I glance at the closet "Um no nothing out of the ordinary".

"Well I'm going to um do some homework" "Okay Hun" I slowly walk to the closet and signal Yamato to be quiet and to follow me. We quietly tip toe to my room. "Phew that was close" I say as I sink down on the ground.

I look around my room and suddenly felt embarrassed my clothes were everywhere but the hamper, my school books were scattered everywhere and to top it all off I have day old food on my desk.

Then at the corner of my eye I see the mirror with the moon on it shining and showing an image. "What the heck"? I walk over to the mirror and pick it up.

"How do you have that"? Yamato says as he walks over to me and snatches the mirror. "Where did you find this"? "I found it yesterday in my room why"? I look at him as he observes it and starts to turn it as if looking for something. "This is the mirror that once belong to Wedding Peach".

My eyes grow wide "Wait hold up you mean Wedding Peach the ultimate angel"? He nods and hands me back the mirror. "So how did I end up with it"? "That's what I would like to know" he sighs and sits back down on my bed.

"Hey what about this image what does this mean"? He quickly stands up and takes the mirror from me again. "What image I don't see anything"? I stand up "What do you mean you can't see it"? He looks at me as if I was crazy. "Okay then tell me what is it that you see in the mirror"?

I take the mirror from his hands "Okay well I see a monster similar to the one we saw yesterday except its smaller and it looks hurt its dragging himself to a dark alley and it looks like he's talking to himself then the mirror goes blank and repeats the same thing all over again".

I hand the mirror back to him he looks at it one more time. "Are you sure you see that"? "Of course I am I saw you yesterday in the mirror" He looks at me as if in disbelief. "It's true you were falling from the sky and you look like a shooting star. How else do you think I found you"?

He stares at me for awhile as if debating whether or not to believe me. "Okay well can you take me to the place where you saw the devil"? I couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to but we have to sneak out of the house so that my mom wont spot us but its also pretty far away so we'll have to find a ride there.

"Well why don't we just fly there"? he says with a smile on his face. "FLY! Are you serious"? "But I don't know how to fly" He looks at me and grins "But I do I can carry you there". I stared at him for a while "Umm okay I guess" I grab the mirror and put it in my pocket.

We climbed out my window and onto my roof top "Okay now grab on tight" he says as he holds me into his arms I close my eyes as he jumps off the roof and into the sky.

"You can open your eyes now" I shake my head "I don't want to I'm too scared" "Trust me I won't let you fall" he whispered into my ear. My heart starts to pound and I feel myself turning red. I open my eyes and I couldn't believe the view. The stars looked amazing and the houses looked so small "Its amazing" I finally managed to say.

"Yeah it is isn't" He smiles and keeps flying higher. "Its just like in my dream"! I say under my breath. "Dream what dream"? he says as he looks down on me. I feel myself blush again. "Oh um its nothing really" I look up at him and couldn't help but think that he has to be the guy in my dream! We were destined to meet I just know it.

"Okay now where did you see the devil"? I take out the mirror from my pocket and see that the image still playing "Phew okay lets see umm can you fly a little lower cause I can't get a clear view of the alleys"? "Sure" he flies lower and I start to see the houses getting bigger "Okay I think were close enough umm lets see the alley should be over there by that flower shop so lets go check it out". He lands softly on the ground and lets go of me. I still have goose bumps from where he was holding me.

"You stay here while I go check it out" he starts to walk away. "Wait what you can't leave me here" I start to protest. "Shhh" he says as he disappears into the alley. I can't believe he just ditch me just like that. Oh he's not going to get away with this.

I quietly start to walk near the alley when I hear a bang and then a flash of light. "Omg their fighting"! I just have to see this I hide behind a trash can and lean over to see the fight.

Yamato pulled out his sword and the devil started to build some sort of fireball in his right arm. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time do you have one of the heirs or not"? The devil laughs "I'm not telling you anything just know that the devils will control all 3 worlds in no time so I suggest you run before I deicide to destroy you." "I don't run away from battles" and with that Yamato strikes the devil with his sword. Another bright light appears but this time it didn't come from Yamato's sword but from the devil. He multiplied!

"Hahahaha you can't escape me now" cries the devil as he shoots his fireball at Yamato. "Ahhhh" he yells as he falls to the ground. "Oh no Yamato what am I suppose to do now" and then the mirror starts to glow and speaks to me!

Authors Note:Okay now I'm into my 5th chapter and would really like to know if I should keep going with the story or not.I'm not planning on making a new chapter unless I hear from you guys! Bluemoon


	6. Transformation

"What did you just say" I say as I look into the mirror. "I said do you or do you not want to help Yamato"? I stare at the mirror for a bit. Not believing it just talk to me. The mirror starts to get angry "Honestly I don't even know why I even bother". I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming "Um can you actually help me help Yamato"? 

"Duh" says the mirror. I take a deep breath "Okay tell me what to do". The mirror floats out of my hand and into the air. "You just sit there and look pretty I'll do the rest". "Huh but how..." I was interrupted by a bright light coming out of the mirror! It shined over me.

Slowly I started to see my clothes disappear! "Hey what's happening what are you doing to me" I started to yell but then I see the mirror shining pink I look downs to see I have new clothes on. I was wearing a mini black skirt with a sparkly pink top and boots! "This is so cool" I start to say "Wait I'm not done yet" yells the mirror then it starts to spin around like crazy and turn into a wand. The wand had the symbol of the moon in the middle of it.

The wand slowly started to come down from the sky and into my hand. "This is so cool" I squeal. "But what am I suppose to do now"? You should know that" says the mirror and poof disappears inside the wand. "Wait no you can't leave me I don't know what to do" I cried out but all I got is silence.

"Now I'm going to finish you off Yamato" I turn around to see the devil rise his hand and a fire ball starts to form! "Stop right their" I say as I jump out from behind the trash can and just my luck I trip and fall flat on my face.

"Hahahahahaha is this the best you can do Yamato a little brat with a stick"! I stood up with my face full of anger "Don't you dare call me a brat you pathetic little runt and you dare call yourself a devil! Ha I can step on you and that will be the end of you"! "Run Momo this isn't your battle its mine" I look down seeing Yamato trying to get up.

I bend down next to him "I can fight I know I can please let me try" He looks at me square in the eye and says one word "NO"! I stand up again more angrier than I have ever been "You know what I was trying to be nice and helping you but noo I guess your to manly to need my help"!

"Wow you guys get more pathetic by the minute" I turn to see the devil on the ground laughing! "Who are you calling pathetic you...I was interrupted by this blast of fire that barely miss my face and got a few hairs.

"I'm calling you pathetic my sweet" okay right about now I was ready to gag "Eww don't call me your sweet and you just cut of some of hair your so going to die now"! Okay I know I'm going to overreact a bit but hey he cut of like at least 3 of my hairs someone has to pay for that.

"Momo no don't do it your not strong enough" Yamato says as he tries to grab my leg. I pull away from his grasp "Hello do you not see the cool new outfit I have on and my cool new wand I am more than ready"

I walk over to the devil my wand held up high and it hit me I still have no clue how to work the wand! "Ha you think you can beat me with that puny stick ha don't make me laugh".

"You think your all big and mighty cause you can shoot fire balls out of your hand well news flash your not" I say as I stick my tongue out at him. "Why you ungrateful little brat" he shoots a big fireball at me and I start to panic I freeze to scared to move but I hear my name being called "Momo move out of the way"!

Its Yamato he's telling me to move but I can't my body won't respond. Move body move please move body ah to late the fire ball is getting closer I'm done for.

THUD! I look around and see that I'm still alive! I survived but how? My wand maybe? The last thing I remember was that the fire ball was coming for me and I was using my wand as a shield and yeah that has to be it my wand saved me! "What your still alive well aren't you a stubborn brat see if you can escape this".

The devil starts to spin around like crazy and making some sort of ring of fire Omg how am I going to get out of this one. I took a deep breath and start to look around. There must be something out here that I can use against him.

"Momo use the wand use it Momo" "Huh but I don't know how Yamato". He motions his finger for me to come closer I walk over to him and kneel beside him.

"Momo all you have to do is say these words exactly okay" I nod "Okay just say the stars and the moon that belong to the angels give me strength to defeat this devil". "The mirror should react and..." he faints! "Wait no Yamato wake up Ughh at least finish your sentence"!

Okay now I'm really on my own...oh crap what did he say again? Was it the moon and then the stars or the other way around. I look towards the devil who was slowing down and his ring of fire bigger than ever! Okay Momo you can do this just try and concentrate.

I walk closer to the devil feeling the heat of the flames on my face. He stops completely holding the ring of fire around his arm like a bracelet. "Don't tell me your actually going to try to fight me"! I look at him right in the eye " I actually do plan to fight you and trust me I will win"!

I point my wand at him "The stars and the moon that belong to the angels give me strength so that I can defeat this devil"! The wand starts to glow and spin around like crazy!

Then a beam of light shoots out of it and straight at the devil. "Ahhhh" yells out the devil and slams into the ground. "Ha see I told you I would win" I smile at him and stick out my tongue.

The devil takes out what seems to be a walkie talkie "Master she's back master she's back" I hear static then I hear what seems to be a woman "Who's back what are you talking about"!

That voice sounded scary and evil it gave me the goose bumps. "The girl...the angel that..." I couldn't hear the rest cause right then I hear Yamato yelling at me "MOMO FINISH HIM OFF BEFORE HE TELLS HER" I look at him puzzled but did as I was told.

I rise my wand and point at him "The stars and the moon that belong to the angels give me strength to defeat this devil". The wand spins again and shoots the same beam at the devil and with that the devil turns to dust along with the walkie talkie.

Authors Note: I would like to thank Lisandra for being my first and only review so far. In the next chapter theres more action between Momo and Youskein dedication to you) BlueMoon


	7. Goodbye Yamato

I put my wand down and collapse on the ground to tired to even move. Then the wand starts to fly out of my hand and into the air and a bright light comes out of it, it glows on me and changes me back to my normal clothes. Then the wand disappears and it turns back into the mirror.

It slowly comes back into my hand. "That was so cool". I force myself to get up and walk over to Yamato. "Yamato you okay"? He slowly gets up "Um yeah I guess its only a few scratches and bruises. "Come on lets get out of here before were spotted". He grabs me by my waist and takes off into the night.

This time I didn't close my eyes at all cause I knew I was safe with him by my side. We slowly landed on my roof and snuck in through my window. "Ughh" says Yamato as he collapses on my bed. "I think I'm going to rest for a bit" "Wait a minute" I start to say but see that he was already fast asleep. "Ohhh how I hate him now where am I suppose to sleep"?

I walked over to my closet and grabbed sheets and a pillow and made myself a bed on the ground. I slowly closed my eyes and started to dream. It was that same dream again. The guy was up in the sky and calling my name "Momo, Momo, Momo" I start to fly towards him and he starts to fly higher "Wait up Yamato don't leave me"! The guy stops and turns to me "Yamato"? I too stop flying this is the first time he has ever really spoken to me. "So your not Yamato"? The guy shakes his head and comes really close to me. He leans his head close to me and whispers "You know who I am" and he kisses me!

"Momo wake up" "Momo"! "Huh" I sit up my back hurting from sleeping on the floor and see Yamato touching my forehead. "You look like you have a fever your face is all red" I grab the mirror from my pocket to see that I was blushing! Was it cause the guy in my dream or cause of Yamato? "Oh um no I umm always look like this when I wake up" he looks at me not believing a word I just said. "Oh well look at the time I have to get ready for school" I get up and head for the bathroom to get dress. Phew that was a close I wash my face hoping to get rid of the redness on my face.

I get out of the bathroom to find Yamato sitting outside my window. "Um what are you doing"? "Well Momo I think I have overstayed my welcome I have to go back to my world and tell them what has happened" I look at him and wonder what has happen? Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary for him.

"Um Yamato what has happened I mean fighting devils is normal for you isn't it"? "And what didn't you want that devil to tell that women on the walkie talkie thingy"? "Who is she anyways"? "Are you keeping stuff from me"! He looks at me puzzled he takes a deep breath and then looks at me. "The woman you heard the devil talking to is Reindevila she's the queen of the devils.

My mouth fell open and my eyes grew wide. "Are you serious" I managed to squeak. He nods "But then what is it that you don't want her to know"? He looks down at his feet avoiding my eyes "Um Momo I have stayed here to long I have to report back to my world um you can also use the mirror as a communication device with me just ask the mirror you wish to speak to me and it'll connect us directly".

"But..." He didn't even let me finish my sentence he takes off and disappears into the sky. 'YOU JERK"! I yell out my window half hoping he heard me half hoping he didn't. I hear my clocking beeping I check to see that I'm fifteen minutes late to school!  
I run out of my house and head towards the school.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I say as I burst inside the classroom. The whole class looks up from their books to stare at me. I turn a deep shade of red and slowly walk to my seat. "Well good morning sunshine" Youske says as I reach my seat. "Shut up" I mumble under my breath. I was about to sit down on my chair when "BANG" I fell hard on the ground.

I hear Youske laughing like crazy "Your such a klutz Momopi" I stand up my face full of anger "YOU PULLED MY CHAIR DIDN'T YOU WELL YOU THINK YOUR SO FUNNY YOU, YOU" I couldn't think of a good comeback so I just kick him in the knee hoping it was his injured one. "Ahhh that hurt" ha it was the injured one. I calmly sit down making sure there was a chair there and take out my book to read.

"Pss Momo" I look up to see Lily leaning back towards me. "I got tickets to the fair want to come"? "Its going to be me and Tamaki, Daisy and John , you and well you. "Wait what" I say as I lean closer to her "You all got dates when did this happen and since when are you going out with Tamaki"! "Ughh Momo I'm not going out with Tamaki YET but can you be any louder you know he is sitting right behind you"! I turn around to see Tamaki look up from his book and smile at me. I quickly turn around knowing that I was blushing.  
"Well who am I suppose to go with"? She rolls her eyes towards Youske. "Hell no I am not going to the fair with Youske"! And just my luck Youske overheard our whole conversation. "Momopi if you wanted to go out with me you should have just asked I would love to go out with you". I look up at him and start to think maybe just maybe Youske isn't as bad as I thought he was. "Oh Youske..." he starts to laugh "Hahahaha did you actually believe me"! "Ha like I would ever go out with you". I felt my anger take over me again "Why you..." SMACK! I slap him across the face. He stays there staring at me holding his cheek to shock to say anything.

"Momo and Youske this is the second outburst I have had today from you too since you guys seem to get along so well you guys will stay after and clean the classroom. We look up to see Ms. Smith tapping her foot and staring at us. "But..." we both start to say "Nope I don't want to hear it" and with that she marches off to the front of the room. "This is all you fault" I whisper to Youske.

The final bell rings and I see everyone rush out the classroom that is everyone but me and Youske. He stands up and stretches "You can go home Momopi if you want I can clean the classroom by myself" I look up at him waiting for a smile or laugh but nothing I think he's actually serious. I also stand up "No Youske this is as much as your fault as it is mine".

He looks at me surprise and smiles. "Okay fine then will work together". I give him a nod and walk over to the closet and take out a mop and a broom. I handed the mop to Youske (cause mopping is harder then sweeping) and I got the broom. We worked in silence not saying a word while we worked. Then finally Youske ask something I never thought he would ever ask... 


	8. At the Fair

Authors Note---Disclaimer: I dont own wedding peach

Chapter 8

"Um Momopi do you really like Tamaki"? I look up and saw a worried look in his eyes! "Um no I don't its Lily who likes him why do you ask"? He looks down and mumbles a "No reason". We start to work again in silence. "So are you really going to the fair"? I look up again.

"Um yeah I am why"? He looks down at his shoes "Oh no reason its just I've never been to the fair"? My mouth falls wide open "Are you serious"? His cheeks turn a slight pink "Yeah see my parents died when I was young and I've been living with my grandparents ever since and their to old to be walking around in the fair so I've never gone to one".

I suddenly felt really sad and guilty. "Um if you want you can come with me, Lily and Daisy. He looks up at me and just smiles "Nah its okay". I stare at him with an angry look "What do you mean its okay"! "Your the one here rambling about how you've never been to the fair and now that I'm inviting you to come with me and all of the sudden you don't want to go"! "What am I not good enough for you or something"! "Ughh sometimes you can be SUCH AN ASS"!

I storm out of the classroom and slam the door with tears in my eyes. Why am I crying its not like I really wanted him to come. I was just inviting him out of sympathy...right? "Ughh get it together Momo" I say as I slap myself in the face. I take a couple of deep breaths and start walking home. "Momopi, Momopi wait up!" I turn around to see Youske running towards me.

"What do you want" I say giving him a disgusted look. He tries to catch his breath "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way its just..." I start to get angry again "Just what? Well spit it out already"! He looks at me in the eyes "Momopi I...I mean you...umm I would love to go to the fair with you.

I stare at him a bit that's not what he was planning to say he was going to say something else. "Um okay meet me at my house at 9am tomorrow okay" He nods and waves goodbye. I walk home and take a hot bubble bath. I look into my closet and try to find something to wear. I want something nice and cute. Hmmm I took out a bunch of old clothes and rip jeans but couldn't find the perfect outfit.

Finally I saw it my mini jean skirt with my pink top that said angel on it. And they would go perfect with my new pink heels. It was settled I brushed my teeth and went to bed. I started to dream again. The guy he was up in the sky calling my name "Momo, Momo" I glanced up at him to nervous to do anything. "Momo, Momo" I look behind me seeing my wings trying to fly I sigh and take off into the sky.

As I got closer the guy held out his hand. "Grab my hand Momo you'll be safe with me I wont let them get you"? I look up at him "Who's they"? He motions his hand behind me I turn around to see dozen of flying devils and ... ANGELS coming after me! I start to fly closer to the guy he finally grabs my hand and holds me tight as we fly higher.

I felt comfortable in his arms more comfortable then I did when Yamato held me. BANG! Something hits us and we started to fall. I tried to fly but he was holding me to tight. Then he lets go as something else hits us. I look up to see who or what hit us and I get hit in the head and fall "Nooo Momo...pi?" Did he just call me ...I blank out.

I wake up startled looking around checking to see if I was hurt anywhere. Phew I wasn't hurt but what did the guy call me? I could have sworn he called me Momopi but no that can't be possible because that's what Youske calls me. Nah I must have been thinking about him to much so I accidentally dreamed he called me.

Yeah that must be it. I get up and take a shower. I put on the outfit and apply some make up and a little bit of lip gloss. I wave my mother goodbye and walk out to see Youske ready to knock "Oh um hi um wow you look great" I blush and look around "Where are the others"? "Oh they got tired of waiting for you and said they would meet us there". "But they gave me the tickets so don't worry"

I glance around again hoping he was kidding but nope they were no where in sight. Great I have a feeling this is how the rest of the day is going to turn out. Well lucky for us the fair was just right around the corner. We gave the man our tickets and walk in. It was beautiful they had tons of rides and ohh even cotton candy and booths were you can win teddy bears and...a Ferris Wheel.

"Momo, Youske over hear"! I turn to see Lily and Daisy waving at me. We walk over to them to see them both holding hands with their guys. Great now I feel uncomfortable I look over to Youske who seemed not to notice anything but being taken in by the beauty of the fair.

"Okay where should we go first" says Lily as she looks around. "Oh lets do the ring toss and you can win me a teddy bear right Tamaki" she looks at him with puppy dog eyes he smiles and just nods. We all walk over to the booth and the guys deicide to have a competition to see who can win a prize first. Tamaki was first he got 3 rings in but you needed 5 to win a prize he sighs and walks behind Youske.

Next was John he got 2 rings and also sighs and goes behind Tamaki to try again. Then it was Youske he got 1...2...3...4...5! He got all 5 rings in! "Well congratulations your our first winner today. What do you want for a prize. Youske looks around and picks this little teddy bear with a halo and wings. He turns around and rubs it in the other guys faces. They give him an angry look and rush to try again.

Eventually all of them got a prize. Tamaki won a red duck which said "I love you quack" Lily squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, John won a green monkey which Daisy loved. We started to walk towards a roller coaster and we slowly started to part from the group. Lily and Tamaki where in the front leading the way, Daisy and John were in the middle and Youske and me where in the back.

I slowly started humming to myself and started to look around the fair. "Um Momo" I turn to face him "yeah"? "Um you know I'm not much of a teddy bear kind of guy so if you want you can have him"? I look at him surprised but I couldn't contain my excitement "I'd love too" I squeal and I hug him which surprised us both. I held the bear in my arms and look up at Youske you know what this will replace the doll you broke when we were 5.

He down at me surprised "You remember that"? "Of course I do that was my favorite doll my daddy gave it to me before he well you know" he looks at me with sadness in his eyes I'm sorry I didn't know.

I shake my head "Nah its okay but I thought of a name for him" I hold up the teddy bear "From now on your name is Youske in honor of you Youske" he laughs and playfully puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes it. I blush a bit but he lets go. I look up towards the roller coaster and on the top of it was a devil!  
End of Chapter 8

Authors note:soooo what do u guys think did u like this chapter i dont know how far i want to go on with this story yet should I make it really long or end it in like 3 chapters? u guys deciede. 


	9. The Ferris Wheel

Disclaimer :I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 9 We got on the roller coaster by twos and of course I was stuck with Youske. But I was a little nervous I look around to see if the devil was anywhere in sight but no he wasn't maybe I imagined it? Ughh get a hold of yourself Momo. I shake my head.

"Um are you okay" I turn to Youske . "Um yeah I'm just a little scared of um roller coasters" he laughs "You can always hold onto me if your scared" I stick my tongue out at him as if I would ever...right then the ride starts and we start to travel up higher and higher and higher I start to get a little nervous this is where I saw the devil.

I look around where at the top about ready to drop then we fall I quickly grab on to Youske arm and lean close to him with my eyes closed shut to my surprise he was leaning on me too. We start to spin and do circles I wouldn't let go of Youske's arm even if it killed me.

Finally the ride stops we get off and I look around to find Lily and Daisy smiling and saying how awesome the ride was. I just smile and nod my head to scared to speak. Then they gave me weird look and look down to my hand. I look down to see I was still holding onto Youske's arm! I quickly let go and pretend like nothing happen.

"Ohh lets go to the Ferris Wheel" squeals Lily. I turn to her and give her an angry look but she ignores me and starts to walk towards it. They better not leave me alone with Youske again. We reach the booth Lily starts to get in and then gets out "Oh you know what never mind I don't want to ride the Ferris Wheel anymore.

I turn to her giving her a weird look. She looks up at me " Oh Momo I forgot my purse can you get it for me"? "Please"? I give her a strange look "Why can't you get it yourself"? "Please"? she begs I sigh and give in.

I go in the booth and look around but I didn't see her purse. "Lily I can't see your purse" "Oh umm Youske why don't you go help her " Lily says as she gives him her puppy dog eyes. "Fine" he says giving in just like I did. We both look around not finding it then we hear a door slam shut. We quickly turn around to see Lily waving goodbye as the Ferris Wheel starts to move!

Then I see it her purse was behind her back the whole time! "We've been tricked" I hear Youske say. I sigh "Yeah I guess we have". We sat on opposite side of each other. None of us speaking a word. As we got higher I close my eyes looking away from the window not wanting to look for the devil I start to clutch the teddy bear holding tight against my body.

"Momopi you okay"? I open my eyes to see Youske staring at me "Um actually no I'm umm scared of heights". He looks at me for awhile and walks over to my side of the booth and sits next to me and hugs me.

"Its okay to be scared you don't have to hide things from me" I let go of the bear and slowly put my arms around him. We stayed like that for a while holding each other. We finally slowly pull away and he starts to lean towards me my heart starts to pound like crazy and yet it felt right at the same time.

I also start to lean close to him I feel him breathing and getting closer and closer my hearts to pound harder...BANG, CREAK. We fall from our seats and onto the ground. I look around startled wondering what happen. We weren't moving anymore. I look out the window to see a devil! The same devil I saw before on top of the roller coaster!

I look towards Youske who's just as puzzled as I am. "Did you just see... I cut him off "Yeah that weird looking bird yeah I saw him too"! He looks at me weird and just shrugs. "Now how are we going to get down here"? He looks down and saw it was a long way down. "Um I'm going to climb down to see if I can get this thing moving you stay here".

He starts to climb out the window and I quickly grab his shirt he turns around and looks at me "Be careful okay" he smiles and nods. He slowly starts to climb down and I take this chance to talk to Yamato. I grab the mirror from my pocket and ask to be directed to Yamato. I hear a buzzing sound then a "Hello"? "Hello Yamato is that you?  
"Yeah um who's this?  
"Its me Momo I need your help I just spotted a devil ". There was silence and then I hear him sigh "I'll be right there don't move". I hear a click and realize he hung up. Don't move! Don't move! Ha he doesn't actually believe I won't move! I'm going to transform!

"Mirror can you give me the strength to defeat the devil"? The mirror laughs "Of course I can" and with that a beam of light shines out of it and my normal clothes start to disappear and the pink top with the black skirt and black boots appear. Then the mirror starts to spin and transform into the wand.

I climb out the window and onto the roof of the carrousel I look around for the devil but he was no where to be seen. "Great" I murmur. Right then in flash of bright light passes me barley missing my nose. I turn around to see a devil as small as the last one.

"Hahaha you should have seen your face when my string of fire barely missed you hahaha. I look at it why you I start running after him and slip "Ahhh" I scream as I hold onto the bars. Stupid boots I mumble. I put my wand in my mouth and struggle to pull myself up but no luck.

Then the devil comes "Hahaha it looks like your actually stuck maybe if I help you out a bit" it starts to step on my fingers. It hurt really badly it felt like they were on fire "Ah" I accidentally let go one of my hands great now I only had one hand to sustain me! The devil started stepping on my other fingers oh no I'm slipping. I can't hold on much longer "Ahhh" I scream as I let go I started falling fast towards the ground.

I close my eyes as I feel myself getting closer to the ground and WHISH I feel someone grab by the waist and starts to take me back up to the Ferris Wheel. I open my eyes to see Yamato. "I told you to stay put" he said sounding angrier then ever. "But I couldn't just sit there and let the devil get away"! I protested. He sets me down on the carrousel and grabs my arm "Now stay put and I mean it this time" I nod my head and see him take off.

"Ha I had my fingers cross you idiot" I walk around to see if I can some how get down to find the devil but the devil finds me "What your still alive well I'll fix that. The devil transforms into a woman wearing a long black dress with red roses all around it.

She grabs my arm and pulls me close to her "You wretched girl I'm going to get rid of you before they figure out who you really are" "Huh" I say looking at her skeptical "Who I really am what do you mean"? She smiles at me an evil smile "You don't even know do you" she grabs me and holds me up in the air oh no you don't I struggle but she wouldn't loosen her grip. I grab my wand and start to say "The stars and the moon that belong to the angels give me strength to defeat... she cuts me off as she puts her hand on my throat and starts to choke me.

I try to gasp for air by pulling her hand but it wouldn't budge. BAM! Something hit her and she falls to the ground along with me. I cough and grab my throat. I look up to see it was Yamato who hit her. He quickly runs to me and grabs me and flies off the carrousel. "Hold on" he whispers. He sets my down on the ground and looks around for her but couldn't see her. "Who is she"? I gasp. He avoids me eyes and says that was Queen Reindevila.

My eyes wide "That was her but why does she want me"? He avoids my eyes again "Um I don't know she was probably after your wand or something". My wand but if she needed it then she could have taken it at any moment. He's hiding something from me again.

"MOMOPI, where are you" I turn to see Youske yelling at the Ferris Wheel did he see the whole thing? I look up to see Queen Reindevila stand up and shoot what seemed to be a thunder bolt right at Youske! "NOOO YOUSKE WATCH OUT!  
End of Chapter 9

Authors Note: I would like to thank my enthuastic Fan Lisandra for all your reviews I guess i'll make it longer but not to long this story will probably end in like 5 chapters or so im still decieding. 


	10. And the heirs are

Disclaimer: I dont own Wedding Peach

Chapter 10 I run as quickly as I can towards him and push him out of the way he falls with a thud. "You stupid girl" says Reindevila as she flies down towards me. She pushes me to the ground and picks up Youske "I have all that I need now.

Now know this your world and the angels will be destroyed in a matter of days so if I were you I would enjoy my last couple of days alive". She starts to fly away but I stand up and point my wand at her.

"You let Youske go or I will destroy you" she turns around and faces me "Don't be foolish girl you can never defeat me with that puny stick" she kicks it out of my hand and laughs as she goes into what looked like a vortex! Tears start to stream down my cheeks "Come back, Come back" I cry. I collapse to the ground. I untransformed and start to curse at myself for being so stupid and helpless.

I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up to see Yamato he smiles at me "Everything's going to be alright they may have their heir but we also have ours". "Huh"? I say looking at him bewildered. He grabs my hand "Come with me". I look at him "Go where"? He smiles "To where you were born". He grabs my waist and goes into a similar vortex thingy Reindevila went through.

We arrive at this beautiful meadow with flowers blossoming and animals running around everywhere. "Where are we" I ask as I keep looking around taking everything in. "Well Momo this is where you were born you see your are heir...your the princess of our kingdom this all belongs to you". "WHAT" I yell "Your not serious are you I mean this has to be a joke"?

He shakes his head. "Nope its true your the heir you had the mirror, you had the power to see the mirror's images and you can transform. Only our heir can do that. My eyes grow wide with excitement. "So I'm really the heir"? He nods. "Now lets take you to the wizard of all knowing. "Huh"? I say he just smiles "Just follow me".

He leads me towards this pathway which lead to a huge room that was like twice the size of mine! And inside was an old man dressed in a long black robe with the moons and starts all around it.

"All knowing wizard I have brought you the heir to all the angels" Yamato says as he bows down. "Ah yes Momo I see you have developed into a beautiful young lady". I nod and also bow down. "All knowing wizard we wish to know what we should do next should we attack the devils or stay put and wait for them to attack us"? Attack? I start to panic I don't know how to fight that good I've only battled devils twice and failed once.

"Ah yes well I see that the devils also have their heir". "They do"? I say as I stand up. Yamato turns to me "Um its best we don't talk about it right now" I look at him with a puzzled look "Okay I guess". The wizard interrupts our conversation "Ah the devils their getting stronger they have found their heir's hidden power we should attack them now while we still have the chance".

I look around panicking fight now? Great now the pressures on. "Come on Momo we have to get you ready" Yamato says as he pulls my hand. "Now"? I squeak. "Oh Momo before you go I need to tell you something" I stop walking and turn around to face the all knowing wizard. "Always remember this, dreams can reveal the future so don't under estimate them". I nod my head "Um thanks I'll keep that in mind". I wonder if he knows about my dream that I always have? "Momo come on hurry up"!

I turn around to see Yamato way ahead of me "I'm coming" I yell as I run towards him. I reach him out of breath okay...what...do...we...do...now..? He looks at me "Well we get are best warriors and go for a surprised attack. Now transform so that we can get going". I look up at him nervously "Okay I guess". I take out the mirror and transform.

I see Yamato calling from a list of names (probably warriors) and sending them off into the vortex. I see him turn to me "Okay lets go" he pushes me into the vortex and I find myself in a dark forest. It gave me the creeps. "Come on we got to hurry up" he grabs my waist and we fly deeper into the forest.

We reach a castle and fly through a window. "Stay behind me and keep your wand ready for anything" he whispers to me. I nod and start to look around it was creepier than the forest it had ugly pictures of people on the wall and dead flowers all over the place and... a picture of Youske? No it couldn't be it has to be someone who looks like him.

BANG! I look up to see smoke coming from up ahead. The fight has begun! Yamato runs towards the smoke with his sword in his hand. I run after him but I lose sight of him. I start to cough "Yamato? Yamato? Yamato where are you" I cough then I feel a hand grab me and drag me out of the smoke. I turn around and find myself face to face with a devil?

He was no bigger than me dressed in a red vest with black pants and his hair red and spiked like fire. He looked nothing like the other devils this one actually looked like Youske! "Um Youske is that you"? "Hahaha that was the old me I am now Yon prince of all devils". My mouth fell wide open. Youske's the prince of all devils no that can't be then that would mean we have to fight against each other.

"Youske why don't we put a stop to all this fighting" I reach out my hand to hold his he pushes it away "Don't you dare touch me you stupid filthy angel". I look at him surprised. "Oh Youske what have they done to you"?

"I told you the names Yon and all they did was show me how much power I can have if I just kill you". I look at him with fear in my eyes "No Youske don't do it we don't have to fight we can join forces and beat this together please"! I hug him and then feel something sharp go into my back. It stung really bad. I let out a scream of pain and fall to the ground. "I told you not to touch me you filthy angel" I look up at him and see the dagger in his hand full of blood, full of...my blood.  
End of Chapter 10

Authors Note: I just want to thank Lisandra for all her reviews! ) And sorry for hurting Momo but I thought it added a little suspense to the story lol 


	11. I love him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 11 I touch my back and see that I was bleeding like crazy. This is it I guess. I'm going to be killed by the one I love most in the world. Everything around me starts to spin. It starts getting darker and darker but then I hear my name being called out "Momo! Momo are you alright"? I look up but my vision was to blurry but I think it was Yamato. "Hold on Momo I'll get you out of here just don't die please don't die".

I smile "I promise I won't just save...Youske". And then everything went dark. I start to dream again but it wasn't my usual dream no this one was different. I look around to find out that I'm completely alone. I check my back and see that I'm not bleeding anymore. "Am I dead"? I walk around a bit "Hello"! "Is anyone here"? I get no response.

Then I hear a voice "Momo you have to save them you have to save them all"! I look around scared "Who said that"? "Who am I suppose to save"? I hear the voice again "You have to save all of them the devils, angels, and the humans.

Save them from destruction"! I keep looking around but still can't find the source of the voice "But how I'm not strong enough and I can't fight...Youske". Tears start to stream down my face.

They wouldn't stop falling. "Tears of an angel can save anyone the power is in you it has always been there and always will be there just believe in yourself" and with that the a bright light comes out of nowhere and I open my eyes to see Yamato fighting with Youske!

"Nooo stop fighting" I whisper. I struggle to get up and manage to stand. I look up and see Youske/Yon ready to fire a fire ball at Yamato and Yamato ready to stab Youske with his sword. "STOP" I yell as I stand in between them "Please stop fighting" I start to cry. "Get out of my way you filthy angel" says Youske and he pushes me towards the ground. I scream out in pain but get up again.

"Please Youske please stop fighting". He smiles at me an evil smile "Oh I'll stop fighting as soon as you give me all your powers then I'll be the most powerful devil in the universe"! I look at him and then towards Yamato who was bleeding all over the place. "If I give you my powers then will you promise me to let Yamato and all the other angels go"?

He smiles again and then bows down "Of course". I start to walk closer towards Youske then I hear Yamato screaming "NO MOMO DON'T DO IT"! "Its a trap as soon as he has your powers he will destroy us all don't do it your the only one that can save us Momo". Youske turns towards Yamato "What a nuisance" he then makes a fire ball in his hand and lunges towards Yamato "Now die you nuisance" I start to run towards Yamato "No Youske don't do it".

I couldn't reach Yamato in time all I saw was this bright light covered by fire and then I hear it "I'll always be here for you Momo" I collapse to the ground and start to cry "He's gone Yamato's gone forever and its all your fault"!

I turn to Youske and stand up ready to attack to him. I run towards him my wand in my hand "Your going to pay for what you did"! I'm inches from his face and I start to cry again "You want my powers fine you can have them" I lean close to his face and kiss him as we kiss I slowly feel my powers being drained from me.

I pull away from him barely able to stand and tears still falling from my eyes. I lean close to his ear and whisper "I love you" I then collapse as I shed my last and final tears. Everything around me seems to spin the last thing I see is his face and then everything goes completly black.

Authors Note: This is now from my point of view since Momo is... you know.

Youske looks down at Momo shaking his head "What has she done to me has she bewitched me in some sort of way"? He touches his face and realizes its wet "Am I crying"? "No wait these aren't my tears these are hers".

Youske starts to have flashbacks of his and Momo's pass. He starts to remember how he broke her doll when she was five and how much he bugged her and the ride on the Ferris Wheel. He collapse to the ground "Momopi... what have I done"!

He kneels down to her and holds her tight against his body. "She's so cold have I really stolen are your powers"? "Momopi I'm sorry please come back please". "Let her be" screams out Queen Reindevila. Youske looks up with sadness and anger in his eyes.

"You! "You made me do this to Momopi"! He gently puts her down and faces Reindevila. "Your going to pay for what you made me do". "Ha don't make me laugh Youske you couldn't defeat me even if you tried" she laughs and gets her staff ready.

"You may have her powers but you have no clue how to use them or better yet control them so why don't you just hand them over to me and I'll think about sparing your life". Youske stands up sword in hand "Never! "I'll never let you have her powers I will defeat you even if that's the last thing I do"!

Reindevila smiles "If that's what you want then okay". She steps off her throne and faces Youske. She holds up her staff high and starts to chant these words "In all that is evil within me remove this wretched pest from me". A purple circle of fire starts to form at the top of her staff.

"Oh no you don't" yells Youske as he lunges his sword in her stomach. "Ahhh" she screams as she falls and lets go of her staff. She hits the ground hard and falls right next to Momo! A smile creeps up on her face "If I can't kill Youske then I guess I'll just get the next best thing the heir to the angels"!

She stands up clutching her stomach cause of the pain and reaches out for her staff and the purple circle of fire starts to form again "Take this you wretched angel" BANG! She fires it. "Noo Momopi" yells Youske as he jumps in front of her to save her.

Authors Note: Okay where back to Momo's point of view...yes she's still alive.

I hear my name being called out I slowly try to move but it felt like something heavy was on top of me. I slowly open my eyes and see that there was someone on top of me "Youske"! "Youske are you okay"? He grunts and tries to get off me.

"Hey Momopi I'm glad your okay I though , I thought I lost you, you had me so worried". Tears start to form in my eyes again "Oh Youske this is all my fault I'm so sor...he interrupts me by kissing me! I could feel all my powers coming back to me.

"Noooo you stupid boy don't give her back her powers"! He pulls away from me and collapses on my lap I look up and see Reindevila's fury gaze. "Momo now's your chance defeat him while you still can" I turn around and see Yamato! "Yamato but how I thought you were dead"? He shakes his head "I was brought back to life by the all knowing wizard but now you have to kill him before its to late". Is he talking about Youske no it can't be I can't kill Youske plus he's not evil anymore.

"Are you crazy Yamato I can't kill Youske". He gives me an angry look "Do it now before he wakes up who knows if he's still under her control". "No I won't do it because I...I love him"! 


	12. Goodbye Momo!

Disclaimer: I dont own Wedding Peach

Chapter 12 Yamato looks at me with hurt and anger in his eyes. Did Yamato like me? "Momo are you crazy you can't love a devil and especially the heir to all devils"!

I turn away not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. "I can love who ever I want you can't tell me what to do"! Then all of the sudden I start to float in the air a bright light surrounding me and then I hear that voice again "Momo you did it you have found your ultimate power now use it to save them all"!

I start to transform but not my usual outfit no this time I changed into a long white dress and wings! I grew wings! They were huge and beautiful. I slowly land back on the ground and kneel next to Youske. I put my hand over his body and start to heal him and restore his powers back to normal.

I start to shake him a bit "Youske wake up Youske look I have wings"! He slowly opens his eyes "Oh great I must be dead cause I see an angel of course I didn't know I'd end up here I thought I would end up down there". I slap him upside the head "Stop fooling around its me Momo"

His eyes grow wide "Momopi is that you"? "Wow you look like...an angel"! I blush and smile. "Momo step away from him right now and defeat Reindevila"! I look up to see Yamato's face bright red with anger. "Devils come to me and defeat Wedding Peach" yells out Reindevila. "Angels come and save your princess" screams Yamato.

I look around and suddenly find out were surrounded! Devils on one side and angels on the other. Oh what am I going to do! I look around and realize Youske wasn't anywhere to be seen! Did he ditch me?

I start to panic and start to look around for him. Then I hear it the voice in my dream that's always calling out my name. "Momopi, Momopi, Momopi". I look around but couldn't find the source of the voice then it hit me the voice was calling me Momopi it has to Youske.

I look up and see him with his hand stretch out at me "Grab my hand Mompi I'll protect you"! I nod my head and start to fly towards him. Then I hear it both Reindevila and Yamato yell out "ATTACK" and the battle started.

I fly faster and faster towards Youske's outstretched hand I stretch out my hand and the tips of our fingers touch then I feel myself being yanked away from Youske! I turn to see Yamato pulling my other hand. "Let me go Yamato I have to go to Youske". He shakes his head "Momo its not meant to be you can't love a devil your duty is to save the angel world not destroy it". I look at him in disbelief destroy it!

When did I say I was going to destroy the angel world! And then I remember the voice from my second dream "You have to save them all the angels, devils, and the humans. My duty wasn't to save the angel world but all the worlds!

"MOMOPI RUN AHHH" I turn around and see Youske fall from the sky like a shooting star and hit the ground hard! I pull away from Yamato "YOUSKE" I scream with all my might and fly towards him I kneel down and start to shake him "Youske wake up please wake up Youske"! I put my ear on his chest and I hear his heart beat badump, badump...badump...silence.

My whole body starts to shake in anger, fear, and sadness. "YOUSKE" I scream again as tears start to fall from my eyes again. I look around to see everyone stop fighting and turn to look at me. I stand up and face them all "This is what your stupid war cause the life of a loved one are you not all ashamed of yourselves this war has to stop now either you guys stop it or I will".

No one moved or spoke. I start to fly high I'm going to wipe out all their memories so that they can all forget this war ever started. I call for my wand and it flies to me. "Wand give me strength to stop this war" I hold it up high and then I hear the voice again "Momo you know if you wipe out all their memories of the war it will take a lot of your energy you could even...die". I start to cry softly "I know, I know but it has to be done".

I rise my wand again "With all the power I have I want peace in all 3 worlds please never let a war like this happen again I hope that we may all live in peace". My wand starts to glow an incredible light which covers the whole room I shield my eyes of the light and when I open them again I find myself in the meadow of the angels.

I slowly land on the soft grass and look around I see Youske a few feet away from me "Youske" I cry out as I run towards him. I kneel down and press my ear on his chest and I hear nothing he's...dead he's really dead! Its all my fault if I would have been paying more attention this would have never happened!

I stare at my wand I still have power left don't I? I can give it to Youske! I lean close to him and whisper "Youske please live please". I lean close to his face and slowly press my lips on his and again I feel my energy being drained. I have to give him every last drop so that he can live. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker.

I pull away from him "Goodbye Youske" I whisper as I black out.

Authors Note: Its back to my point of view sighs I think she's really dead this time.

Youske slowly opens his eyes and feels around his body hey I thought I was dead? He looks beside him and sees Momo on the ground. He starts to shake her "Momopi wake up, wake up I think its over I think the war is over"!

He stares at her a bit and realizes that she isn't breathing. "Momopi WAKE UP oh please don't be dead please don't help anyone please help me" he starts to yell. Then out of nowhere comes the all knowing wizard.

"I'm sorry my son but this was out of her choice entirely we can't bring her back to life". Youske stares at the old man in robes. "What do you mean this was her choice what happened"? The wizard sighs and takes out a small mirror that use to be Momo's wand. Youske looks at it and starts to see himself dying!

He then sees Momo crying over him and then stopping the war finally he sees her kiss him and give him her remaining powers! He touches his lips and starts to cry. This is the first time he's cried since his parents died. "You stupid girl way did you have to save me you should have just saved yourself" he cries.

The wizard puts a hand on Youske shoulder "If she had the chance she would do it all over again and I'm sure you would do the same if you were in her shoes". Youske looks down at her again and kisses her on the cheek "May you rest in peace Momopi". End of Chapter 12  
Authors Note:What do you guys think should I end it like this or should I bring back Momo to life? Hmmm I dont know you guys deciede. 


	13. A new student

Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 13 Authors Note: Momo is Dreaming...yes she is alive well kind of

Where am I? I look around hmmm last thing I remembered was that I was in the meadow and...Youske! He died but I gave him my powers so he has to have survived. I look around again and still all I could see where clouds. I fly lower and put my foot on top of one of the clouds. "Its solid I whisper to myself. Slowly I put my other foot down and start to walk around.

"Did I die? Am I in...heaven"? "No Momo your not in heaven but in a place between heaven and well... the other place". I turn around startled by the voice and come face to face with a man in like his early 30's he was wearing a suit and he had dark hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind his round glasses.

He looks so familiar I stare at him for a while then it hits me "Daddy" I choke trying to hold back tears. "Is that really you"? The man nods and I run into his arms "Daddy what are you doing here"? He pulls away from my hug and looks at me all serious.

"Momo as you may have already figured out you umm well you umm died sweetheart" I look at him with sadness in my eyes and nod now I know the truth I guess I did die. I look at him again and he continues "Well since you saved all 3 worlds from destruction they decided to give you a choice".

I give him a puzzled look "A choice what choice"? He sighs and looks up at the sky I too look up wondering what he's looking at but didn't see anything so I look back at him. "Momo would you like to stay with me here in heaven or would you like to go back to Earth"? My eyes widen in surprise "You mean I can go back to earth"? I squeal in excitement.

He looks at me and nods. "But there's one problem". I stop jumping up and down and look at him. He sighs again "Momo if you go back then your memory will be erased and you won't remember a single thing that has happened to you since you were an angel".

I look at him in shock "Are you serious" I say as tears start to stream down my face. He leans over me and wipes them away. "I'm afraid so honey". I turn away from him not wanting him to see me crying. "But what about Youske and all the other devils and angels"?

He turns my head so that I am facing him. "Honey I'm sorry but Youske's memory has already been erased". My eyes grow wide and I start to cry harder. "Shh no its okay sweetie its for the better now you can live a normal life without having to deal with angels or devils".

I stoop crying and look into his eyes "What happened to all the angels and devils are they still fighting"? He smiles and hugs me "No thanks to you their all living peacefully and in harmony they don't remember fighting but they do remember a brave warrior that save them from destruction" he pulls away from me and looks at me "And that warrior sweetheart is you".

I smile and nod my head feeling a little bit better. I sigh and look around then I look back at him. "Daddy you know I love you with all my heart but I'm still to young to die I want to live my life to the fullest before I join you in heaven...I'm sorry. He smiles and nods "I understand sweetheart when your ready I'll be here waiting for you but for now I'll just watch over your from up here".

I smile and wipe away more tears from my eyes. He leans close to me and kisses me on my forehead the last thing I heard was "I'll always be with you Momo" and then everything goes black.

Authors Note: Okay so she's back home and doesn't remember anything

Rinnnnnngggggggg, Rinnnnnngggggggg, RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! "AHHH" I scream as I slam my alarm clock. I look at the time 7:30! I'm late I jump out of bed and quickly get dressed in my uniform I got to the mirror and fix my hair I look at myself "Ughh I hate uniforms". I run out of my room and grab a donut I look around and see my mom feel asleep on the couch again watching TV. I bent down and gently kiss her on the cheek goodbye.

I start to running towards the school and could see Lily and Daisy waiting for me. "Hurry up Momo were going to be late AGAIN". I run faster and catch up with them. "What took you so long"? Says Lily with an annoyed expression on her face. "Sorry its just I don't know I was having a weird dream and I must have slept threw the alarm.

Daisy turns to me "What was the dream about"? I stop walking and look up at the sky "I don't really remember all of it, its all kind of fuzzy but I think my dad was in it but I'm not really sure and the rest I can't remember I just draw a blank...oh well I'll race you to class".

I run ahead of them and look back to see that they weren't running! "Oh come on you guys are no fun come on try to catch m...SLAM! I hit my head on something and was falling backwards. I feel someone grab from my waist right before I hit the ground. "Ow" I say as I rub my head. "I'm sor...I started to say without looking up at the person but then I was interrupted "You better watch were your running Momopi" I look up and see that it was Youske who saved me from falling.

I stick my tongue out at him "You ran into me". He rolls his eyes and lets go of me BANG I fall on the ground hard. "Ow you jerk that hurt". He smiles "Aww I'm sorry did little Momopi get hurt" he says sarcastically. I give him an evil death stare. "Why you...all of the sudden he picks me up and carries me. "Put me down" I start to yell.

"Not until you apologize for bumping into me". I give him another angry look. "I'm never ever going to apol...I was cut off by Lily and Daisy's giggles. "Stop flirting you two and get to class". My face turns beat red I totally forgot they were there! I look at Youske and see that his face is also red. He slowly puts me down "Yeah whatever" he says and walks away. "Ohhh Momo got herself a boyfriend" yells Daisy at the top of her lungs. I elbow her "Lets get to class" I mumble.

We arrive just in time for class. I take my usual seat in between Lily and Tamaki and next to Youske. I stick my tongue out at him before I sit down. "Okay class before we begin I would like to introduce to you a new transfer student". A tall guy with short blonde spikes and gorges blue eyes walks in. "Hi my name is Yamato nice to meet you all".

I stare at him for a bit hmm he looks familiar like I've meet him before...nah I must be dreaming. I take one more glance at him and find him staring at me too! I turn away blushing. That was weird. "Hmm now were can you sit oh how about right there next to Youske" Ms. Smith says as she points to Youske.

Yamato smiles and walks over to Youske "Hi I'm Yamato nice to meet you". Youske returns his handshakes "Hi I'm Youske nice to meet you too". Yamato looks over to me "And who's this lovely thing" I blush and quickly look away but then turn back to look at him cause for some reason I just can't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes. "Hi I'm Momoko but my friends call me Momo" I say as I stick out my hand thinking he would shake it but instead he bows his head and leans in to kiss it!

But before his lips even touch my hand Youske pulls my hand away "Okay this is getting disgusting can you guys please flirt somewhere else" he says as he gives Yamato evil looks. Yamato smiles and looks back at me he winks and sits down in his seat. Youske looks angrier then ever and mumbles something under his breath but I couldn't hear him.

Was Youske...jealous? Nah why would Youske get jealous its not like he likes me or anything or maybe he does. Ah who knows either way today is going to be an interesting day.  
End of Chapter 13

Authors Note: So how did you guys like it? See I brought her back to life you guys happy now lol ) well anyways to answer AISTRAWBERRY's question I changed Wedding Peach's attack and transformation cause honestly I forgot them all so I decieded to make them up on my own. I know I'm ashamed of myself but honestly I haven't watch Wedding Peach in a loooonnnnggg time. So im sorry but I hope you liked this chapter I haven't deciede yet whether to let Momo stay as a normal school girl or have her get her memory back and change into Wedding Peach again. I dont know i'm still decieding oh and did you like the way I added Yamato into the picture you actually gave me the idea so thank you! ) oh and to my friend LISANDRA just sit tight a little longer they'll go on a date soon and maybe get married but now Yamato's in the picture so things are going to get a little complicated but thank you both for reviewing!  
Bluemoon 


	14. And the battle begins

Disclaimer :I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 14 "Rinnggg" rang the bell for lunch. "Yes lunch time" I yell as I stand up and gather my stuff. "Hey Momo mind if I join you for lunch"? I glance up and see Yamato. "Um sure if you want but we got to hurry before the lines get crowded I says as I pull his hand.

We start walking towards the lunch room when I feel Yamato slip his hand into mine! I try to act natural but my heart was pounding. Does Yamato really like me or does he just like flirting with me? Ah who cares either way he's cute. I smile and look up at him. I open my mouth to ask him something when..

"Oh excuse me" says Youske as he comes in between me and Yamato making us break apart. Youske puts his arm around my shoulder and looks at Yamato with a smirk. What is up with Youske? Lately he's been acting weird and... I can't believe I'm saying this again but I'm really starting to think he's jealous.

I shake my head what am I thinking Youske jealous Ha! I look back up at the guys and see them staring at each other. "So Yamato where are you from"? I ask trying to break the silence. Yamato gives Youske when last evil death glare and walks to my other side.

"I'm actually from here but I decided to transfer schools because this one is better then my last one". "Come on Momo lets go sit outside" he says as he pulls my hand. Quickly Youske grabs my other hand "Who says she wants to go with you come on Momopi lets go over there" Youske says as he points to a table. I stare at the both of them each holding my hand ohh what am I going to do.

I look around and spot Lily and Daisy sitting under a tree "Oh look there's Lily and Daisy why don't we all go sit over there"? They look away from each other and say "Fine" in unison. I quickly pull away from there grasps and walk over to Lily and Daisy. "Help" I whisper. They look at me weird and see behind me the 2 boys "Oh" they say together.

Yamato sits on one side of me while Youske sits on the other side. None of them said anything through out the whole lunch.

"Rinnggg" yes finally its time to go home"! I grab my backpack and run to catch up to Lily and Daisy who were already out the door. I feel someone pull me back I turn to face Yamato I smile "Hi Yamato" he smiles back "Hey Momo want to walk home together"? "Um sure" I say and we walk out the classroom together. We start walking towards my house when he stops walking.

I stop to and turn to him "Um is something wrong Yamato"? He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "Do you remember me Momo'? I meet his eyes "Um remember you"? "What are you talking about we just met right"? He looks away "Um right um never mind".

"I know what will jog your memory of me how about we go out to eat"? he says all excited. Jog my memory what is he talking about and out to eat does he mean like a date I blush and start to fidget with my skirt "Oh um sure I would love to go". He smiles "Okay its a date then" he kisses me on the cheek and turns around to walk to his house.

I touch my cheek and all of the sudden I hear this voice in my head "Rest in peace Momopi". Rest in peace? I must be going crazy hearing voices in my head. I shrug it off and keep on walking home. And then I see Youske taking out the trash.

"Hey Momopi" "Hey Youske". "Can you believe that guy"? I look at him puzzled. "What guy"? He rolls his eyes "That new guy Yamato". I look down at my feet "Um yeah what about him"? His face starts getting red with anger. "The way he thinks he's better than everyone else and also the way he wouldn't leave you alone ughh it disgusted me".

You know what I'm really starting to think Youske is jealous. I smile an evil smile. "Why would you care if he likes me or not"? He blushes "I um don't I was just saying". WE stay quiet for a while. "So Momo do you like him"? "Huh" I say as I look up at him startled. He looks away "Um I don't know if I do or don't I mean I just met him".

I turn to face him and he looks away "Oh well um I have to go see ya later Momo" Huh did he just call me Momo? What happen to my "pi"? Is he that angry with me? I shrug and walk home.

(Authors Note: I've decided to do point of views so that you guys can know what the other characters are thinking instead of just Momo)

Youske point of view I was at the front door to the school when I feel something hard hit me I look down and saw it was Momopi and she was falling! I quickly catch her right before she hits the ground.

"I'm sor... she starts to say but I decide to interrupt her cause its so much fun bugging her "You better watch were your running Momopi". I see her look up at me wow she has such pretty eyes. She sticks out her tongue "You ran into me" I roll my eyes in frustration and decide to drop her.

BANG! She falls really hard on the ground I felt so guilty right afterwards so I decide to tease her a bit and pick her up in my arms. She was as light as a feather. We argue for a bit and then I realize her friends were behind me so I quickly put her down and walk away.

I was in the hallway when I see a boy outside my classroom he was about my height with blonde hair and blue eyes. We stare at each for a bit and then I walk inside. I hear the bell ring and see Momopi run inside I laugh to myself she's always late. "Okay class before we begin I would like to introduce to you a new transfer student". The same guy I saw standing outside the classroom walks in "Hi my name is Yamato nice to meet you all".

I look at him and roll my eyes great another pretty boy for all the girls to drool over. I look beside me and see Momopi staring at him I don't know why but that tick me off even more. "Hmm now were can you sit oh how about right there next to Youske" Ms. Smith says as she points to me. I roll my eyes great now Momopi's going to be staring at him all day.

Yamato smiles and walks over to me. "Hi I'm Yamato nice to meet you". I returns his fake smile and shake his hand "Hi I'm Youske nice to meet you too". Yamato looks over to Momopi "And who's this lovely thing" I roll my eyes. "Hi I'm Momoko but my friends call me Momo" she says as she sticks out her and instead of shaking it the jerk starts to bows his head and leans in to kiss it!

That was the last straw this guy was pushing my limits I pull Momopi's hand away from him and give him an evil look "Okay this is getting disgusting can you guys please flirt somewhere else". Yamato smiles and looks back at Momopi he winks and sits down in his seat. "I swear I was just about to punch his lights" I mumble.

It soon was time for lunch and I was making my way towards the lunch room I look up and see that damn guy Yamato holding Momopi's hand! I run towards them as fast as I could and pull them apart. I quickly put my arm around Yamato and give him a smirk.

A smirk that basically said she's mine so back off he returned my smirk with a smile that said I'll fight for her if I have to. I too give him a smile that says bring it on. We spent the rest of the lunch period giving each other dirty looks and silent remarks.

I hear the bell ring to go home I quickly rush out the room and head for home. I come home and see that my grandparents were sleeping. So I decide to do some chores around the house first I wash the dishes then I went outside to take out the trash. I was putting the trash in the bin when I see Momopi walking "Hey Momopi" Hey Youske". She looked a little red in the face but I decided it was nothing.

I start to ask her about that one guy Yamato she looks away from me and I think I even saw her blush! Then I ask her the question I've been wanting to ask her all day "So Momo do you like him"? I quickly look away not wanting her to see my expression on my face then I hear it " Um I don't know if I do or don't I mean I just met him".

My heart fells like its been shattered into many pieces "Oh well um I have to go see ya later Momo" I quickly walk inside and start to do more chores to keep my mind off what just happened.  
End Chapter 14

Authors Note: AiStrawberry so how did you like it? When you told me about the flashbacks I was actually thinking the same thing and had already started making chapter 14 but im still a little undecieve if she should have her powers back or not lol oh well ill figure it out but how did u like my point of views should I keep them or change them I dont I just thought I should try something new lol well thanks for reviewing Now to my friend Lisandra thanking you very much for recomminding my story in your story i appreciate it ALOT lol did u like this chapter? well hope so )  
Bluemoon 


	15. Yamato's POV

Disclaimer :I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 15 Yamato's Point of View

"Yes but please let me go back to earth I have to see her again I want to know if she's alright". I look up at the all knowing Wizard with begging eyes. "Yamato how do you even know if she has feelings for you, you know we erased her memory so she won't even remember you" he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

I shake it off in anger "She will remember me and I'll make her fall in love with me if its the last thing I do now are you going to let me go or not"! The all knowing Wizard sighs "Fine you may go but if she doesn't return your feelings for her then you have to come back here to the angel world you go that"! I nod "Oh don't worry she will".

He gave me a potion that made wings go away but I had to remember to take it once a day or my wings will reappear. I jump into the vortex "Momo here I come" I yell. I land in what seemed to be a school yard I look around and couldn't see Momo anywhere in sight. I decide to walk around and look for her. BAM! I look up and found out that I bump into this old lady. "Um excuse me Miss I didn't see you there. She looks up at me furiously "Kids theses days they have absolutely no respect for their elders". 

I look at her is she crazy or something maybe I should run but then I'll never find Momo. "Um Miss do you know an ang...I mean girl named Momo"? I start to sweat I almost said angel I hope she didn't notice. She looks at me weird "No can't say I have but if your new here why don't you go to the principal's office and check in there". "Thank you Miss" I say as I bow down.

I go inside the school and immediately see a door labeled "Principal's Office" I knock on the door. "Come in" says a deep scary voice that sends chills down my spine. "Um yes I'm new here and I'm looking for... he interrupts me "Ah a new student well yes welcome, welcome why don't you have a seat and will get you set up".

He takes out weird looking clothes which I think is what the kids wear here and tells me to go change into them. I walk into the bathroom and put on the weird looking clothes. They were blue pants with a white shirt and a blue tie. I look funny in these clothes but if I get to see Momo I'll wear them.

I walk out the bathroom and pull out the piece of paper the man gave me he says it was my classroom. Hmm I walk around for a bit and I finally found it. I walk in and see a woman typing on a computer. "Um excuse me Miss I'm the new student here and... I was interrupted again! It seems people love to interrupt other people a lot over here "Ah yes well why don't you go stand outside and I'll introduce you to the class as soon as the bell rings.

I nod my head and walk outside. I lean against the wall and see a couple of girls walk past me hmm not bad but none of them compare to Momo. Then I see him the King of all Devils Youske. He stares at me and I do the same to him does he recognize me? Nah I don't thinks so. I hear the bell ring and then I see her Momo she was running towards the classroom and completely ignoring me she didn't even glance at me!

"Okay class before we begin I would like to introduce to you a new transfer student". I sigh I guess that's my introduction I walk inside "Hi my name is Yamato". I scan the room and find Momo she's staring at me! Maybe she does remember me.

"Hmm now were can you sit oh how about right there next to Youske" the teacher says as she points to Youske. I smile Yesss I'm near Momo but the only thing standing in between us is...Youske. I put on my best fake smile and walk over to him "Hi I'm Yamato nice to meet you". He returns my fake smile and shakes my hand "Hi I'm Youske nice to meet you too".

I couldn't contain myself any longer I look over to Momo "And who's this lovely thing" I see her blush. "Hi I'm Momoko but my friends call me Momo" she says as she sticks out her and instead of shaking I couldn't help but want to take her into my arms and kiss her but I guess this will do instead I bow my head down ready to kiss it when I feel her hand being jerk away from mine. "Okay this is getting disgusting can you guys please flirt somewhere else". says Youske. Stupid devil I mumble I look back at Momo and wink at her as I sit down.

I hear the bell for lunch and see Momo getting up hmm maybe I'll ask her if I can eat lunch with her. "Hey Momo mind if I join you for lunch"? She looks up at me and says "Um sure if you want but we got to hurry before the lines get crowded" she says as she pull my hand. As we start walking everything in my body was screaming hold her hand so I did.

I slowly slip my hand into hers I look at her and see she blushes a little I couldn't help but smile. The I feel someone tear us apart "Oh excuse me" I look to see Youske! Damn devil. He puts his arm around her shoulder and this time everything in my body was screaming kill him. But I didn't I took a couple of deep breathes. If its a battle he wants then a battle he gets.

I hear the bell ring to leave I see Momo running towards the door. I get a hold of her hand and she turns around. "Hi Yamato" she says in her sweet voice "Hey Momo want to walk home together"? "Um sure" I hear her say. We start walking towards her house and I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask her the question I'm dreading to ask.

I stop walking and see her stop too "Um is something wrong Yamato"? I look at her with sadness in my eyes I take a deep breath my heart pounding "Do you remember me Momo"? I see the expression on her face and know instantly she doesn't remember me. "Remember you what are you talking about we just met right"?

I turn away not wanting her to see the hurt in my eyes "Oh um never mind, hey I know what will jog your memory how about we go out to eat on Saturday"? Oops that slipped out maybe she won't notice I said 'jog your memory'. "Oh um sure I would love to go" I smile and do the bravest thing I've ever done "Okay then its a date" I say as I kiss her on the cheek.

I quickly turn around to avoid the look on her face I practically dance all the way back to the angel world.  
End Chapter 15

Authors Note:Aistrawberrry I decieded to make Yamato completely obsessed with Momo cause I dont know it seems more funner this way lol but I very much appreciate your reviews! )

Next Chapter Preview: The Date Momo's Point of View I hear the door bell ring "I'll get it" I yell. I run towards the door and take a deep breath. I open it "Hey Yamato"I say with a smile. "Wow Momo you look as beautiful as an angel"! Angel? Why does that sound so familar? I get another vision inside my head its me in a white dress and ...WINGS? 


	16. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 16 Momo's Point Of View I stare at myself one more time in the mirror. "Take a deep breath Momo" I say to myself. It was Saturday night and I was getting ready for my date with Yamato. I was wearing a cute pink dress that stops a few inches above my knee. And my favorite black boots.

I sigh and put on my eye shadow and lip gloss. I hear my doorbell ring "I'll get it" I yell. I run towards the door and take a deep breathe I open the door "Hey Yamato". "Wow Momo you look as beautiful as an angel". Angel? Why does that sound so familiar? I get another vision inside my head its me in a white dress and...wings? Wow I really must be going insane. I hold my head and shake it.

"Are you okay Momo"? I look up at Yamato I had completely forgotten he was there. "Um yeah I'm fine". "Well I brought this for you" he takes out a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back! "Oh I love pink roses how did you know"? He smiles "Oh just a wild guess".

I smile "Well let me go put these in some water". I walk to my sink and grab a vase. I lean close to the roses and smell them right then I receive another vision I was in a meadow and it was beautiful I look around and see flowers, animals and trees I look beside me and see that I wasn't alone no I was with...

"Are you ready yet Momo"? I turn around "Oh Yamato um yeah I'm ready". He smiles as he walks me out. "I really need to stop having these visions" I mumble to myself. "What was that"? asks Yamato. I look up at him "Oh um nothing".

He puts his arm around my shoulder "So where do you want to go" I look up at him "Hmm how about Loving Hearts Cafe I hear its the best place in town". He smiles and opens the door to his car.

The drive there was completely silent. I sigh and look out my window. I see the cafe coming into view it was beautiful. We walk in and my breathe was taken away. There were hearts everywhere. They had heart shaped windows, seats, and even sandwiches! We pick a seat near a window and sit down.

"What would you guys like to drink"? I look up to see a man holding a notepad. "I'll have a coke ho about you Momo"? "Huh, oh um I would like a coke too please". The man nods "I'll be right back". I sigh and stare out my window it started to rain hard.

"So Momo what do... I didn't listen to the rest of his sentence because right then I hear someone laughing. That laugh it sounds so...familiar. I turn around and see Youske! What's he doing here and with another girl! I think I've seen her somewhere before but I quite can't put my finger on it. Anyways who cares he seems to actually be enjoying himself! Oh the nerve of him. Hey why am I getting so worked up for? I don't care who he's with.

I turn back around to find Yamato staring at me "Um are you okay Momo"? I blush "Um yeah sorry what did you say again"? He looks at me weird "I ask what you were going to order"? "Oh umm" I look down my menu and see nothing good. "Um I guess I'll have a burger and fries".

He starts laughing hard. "Um was it something I said"? He slowly stops laughing "No I'm sorry its just we go to the finest restaurant in town and you want to order burger and fries". I blush and look away "Well I'm sorry nothing else seemed all that good" I say getting angry. "Oh no I'm sorry Momo I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just thought it was funny". I look up at him and saw that he meant it. "Oh Youske your so funny" I quickly turn around and see the girl laughing. Anger starts to build up inside of me.

"Oh Mimori I forgot I bought you something the other day" I hear him say Mimori that name sounds so familiar where have I seen her before!. Then I see him pull out a small box from his pocket. I couldn't quite see what happened next but I see him kneel down! He's proposing I lean in closer "AHEM" I hear Yamato clear his throat "Huh" I turn around to fast and bump into the waiter with the our drinks "SLAM" I fall to the ground with the drinks poured onto me.

"Momopi what are you doing here"? I feel my anger burst "What do you mean what am I doing here I'm not the one proposing"! Youske looks at me and starts to burst out laughing "Proposing who's proposing"? I see him open the box and inside was a key chain! My face turns beat red and I run out the restaurant in the poring rain.

"Wait Momopi wait up" I ignore him and keep on running. I start to feel dizzy and tired so I stop running to try and catch my breathe. "Wait Momopi" I see Youske getting closer to me but I don't have the energy to run from him so I stay put. "Momopi are you okay cause you don't looks so good". I look up at him weird "I feel..." and that's when everything turned black. End Chapter 16

Authors Note: Thanks to Aistrawberry and Lisandra for reviewing! Sorry I made this one a little short but I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Next Chapter preview: Youske's Point of view: Momopi faints into my arms shes as light as a feather oh great now what am I suppose to do I carry her into my car and decieded to drive her home. When I get there I see all the lights are off. I knock on the door and no one answers great now what am I suppose to do I sigh I guess its to my place then. 


	17. Yamato & Youske POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 17 Yamato's Point Of View

I was so excited to finally being able to go out on a date with Momo. I walk to my brand new car and get in. As I drive to Momo's house I see a beautiful flower shop. I stop the car and park it by the shop. I walk in and see beautiful flowers everywhere.

There were daisies, roses, daffodils and much more. Hmm which one should I get Momo. I walk and walk around the store until finally something catches my eye. A bouquet of beautiful pink roses. I'm going to buy these for her! I pay the cashier and walk back to my car. I park in front of her house and feel butterflies in my stomach. I feel myself start to sweat. "Get a hold of yourself Yamato" I say to myself.

I ring the door bell and hear footsteps. I see Momo open the door she looked amazing! "Wow Momo you look as beautiful as an angel". I see her smile then space out she seemed to be ignoring me which I didn't like so I decided to snap her out of it "Are you okay Momo"?

She shakes her head and says shes fine. I still don't know what happen but I decide to take out the flowers now. "Oh I love pink roses how did you know"? I smile to myself and decide to be slick "Oh just a wild guess". She smiles her beautiful smile and says she's going to go put them in water she leaves me by the door by myself. After what seemed like hours (but it really wasn't) I decide to walk in to look for her. 

I see her spaced out again! "Are you ready Momo"? She nods "Oh Yamato um yeah I'm ready". We walk towards the door when I hear her mumble something "What was that"? She shakes her head and says it was nothing. We walk towards my car and I hold the door for her.

We decided to go to Loving Hearts Cafe I've never heard of it but she seemed excited about it so I agreed. The whole car ride was in complete silence. I tried to think of something to say but I was too nervous. I see the cafe coming into view. We walk in and all I see our hearts everywhere! I roll my eyes great a girly cafe.

We take a seat by a window and I see it starts to rain hard. We order our drinks and again there was silence. If she's not going to talk then I guess I'll have to start the conversation "So Momo what do you want to eat"? I see her turn around quickly. I try to see what she's looking at but couldn't quite see what or who she was looking at.

She then turns back around and faces me she looked angry. I look behind her and see that dam devil Youske! Is that who she was looking at. Oh but he wasn't alone no he was with another girl I don't know why but that made me happy. We make some more small talk then I see Momo turn around again!

My face turns red with anger "AHEM" I say clearing my throat she turns around too fast and hits the waiter with our drinks and falls with a thud. I see Youske turn around and look at Momo. "Momopi what are you doing here"? I roll my eyes in disgust its Momo not Momopi idiot. I see Momo burst "What do you mean what am I doing here I'm not the one proposing"! Proposing wow did I miss something here. I see Youske laugh and pull out a key chain from a small box Momo turns bright red and runs out the cafe.

"Momo" I yell but she didn't hear me. I see Youske run after her oh no he's not going to beat me to her I start to get up when the girl Youske was with stops me "Hi I'm Mimori and you are" I look at her with an annoyed expression "Hi I'm Yamato but I have to go catc..." she waves her hand in my face "Its useless I've been after Youske for years but he's only interested in Momo".

She sighs "And I'm assuming you like her too don't you" I feel my face turn red "So what if I am" she smiles an evil smile "Well I got a plan for both of us to get what we want". I sit back down and curios to what she has to say.

Youske's Point of View

I was laying down on my couch when I hear my phone ring I get up and answer "Hello Youske speaking" "YOUSKE"! I hear a girl scream on the other line. "Its me Mimori"! "Mimori"? Why does that name sound so familiar. I hear her speak again "Remember me from 6th grade"? I think for a while "Oh Mimori how's it going and what are you doing in town I thought your father's company got transferred"? She squeals on the other line "That's why I called you to tell you that my father's company was transferred back"!

"Oh um that's great" I say still not getting the point of the conversation. "Well I was thinking we could have dinner for old time sake"? I sigh great after all these years she still has a crush on me "Um sure when do you want to meet"? She stays silent for a while "Um how about right now at the Loving Hearts Cafe"? I roll my eyes "Um how about some other tim... she interrupts me "I'll meet you at 8 okay bye".

I stare at the phone for a bit great I mumble to myself. I get dressed and start driving towards the cafe but then remembered I don't have a gift for her I mean its rude to show up without anything. I stop at a store and look around if I buy her flowers she might get the wrong idea same problem with chocolates.

I then spot a beautiful key chain it was shaped like a crystal I decided to buy her that. I pay the cashier and found out it came with a box huh this box makes it look nicer I say to myself. I get back inside my car and drive to the cafe. I get in and start searching for her "Oh Youske over here" I turn to see her waving like crazy at me.

I smile and sit down. We start to talk and make small talk Then when we ran out of things to say and I remember I still hadn't given her, her gift yet. "Oh Mimori I got you something" I pull out the box and it falls out of my hand I bend down and see its all the way in the back of the table so I kneel down and try to get it.

I come out from underneath my table and then I hear a THUD I turn around to see Momopi! "Momopi what are you doing here" I say as I see hate in her eyes "What do you mean what am I doing here I'm not the one proposing"! Proposing? I look at my position and burst out laughing I open the box and show her the key chain her face turns red and she runs out the cafe.

"Momopi wait up" I yell as I run after her. I finally catch up to her but see that she didn't look so good. "Momopi are you okay"? I feel...she faints into my arms. Wow she's as light as a feather. I carry her into my car and decide to drive her home. I reach her house and see all the lights turned off. I knock on the door and no one answers.

I start banging on the door but still no answer. I look back at Momopi in my car I roll my eyes great I guess its my place then.  
End Chapter 17

Authors Note: AiStrawberry thanks reviewing I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm honestly going to enjoy adding in Mimori into the picture! And to my friend Lisandra there's going to be sparks between Momo and Youske in the next chapter I going to make it just for you lol 


	18. Youske's House

Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 18 Youske's Point Of View

I reach my house and see that my lights are turned off. "Just Great" I mumble my grandparents aren't home. I carry Momopi inside my house and to my room. "Oh this is so wrong in soo many ways" I say to myself as I gently lay her down on my bed. Ughh her clothes are soaked if I leave her like this she can get more sick.

Hmmm how am I suppose to change her clothes without seeming like a pervert. I feel myself turn bright red okay here goes nothing. I grab one of my shirts and close my eyes as I take off her dress and put her shirt on.

I slowly open my eyes phew I'm glad that part is over. I take her boots off and put the covers on her. I touch her forehead and realize she has a fever. I walk inside my kitchen and grab a towel. I soak it with cold water and bring it back to my room and gently put it on her forehead. I kneel down beside her. She looks so peaceful in her sleep like an...angel.

I softly rub her cheek. Oh Momopi if only you knew the things you do to me like the way you always seem to brighten my day or the way you make me feel all warm inside when you smile. I sigh but you don't feel the same way...no you like Yamato. I yawn boy am I tired I stand up and start to walk away when I feel something pull my shirt.

I turn around to see Momopi "Don't leave me please don't leave me alone again". Huh? Again? What is she talking about maybe she's delirious. I try to pull away from her grip but she wouldn't let go. I sigh if I pull any harder I might actually break her arm off. For a girl she really has a tight grip.

I kneel beside her and she slowly closes her eyes again. Delirious or not I'm liking the sick Momopi more and more. I start stroking her hair and as I do I couldn't help but get closer to her. My lips are inches away from hers I can hear my heart pounding.

I was so close to her I can feel her breathing "Mmm Yamato" my heart stops my whole body stops Yamato! Ughh I pull away from her "Stupid Yamato" I mumble. I hear my front door open I walkout my room to see my grandparents. "Your still awake Youske"? my grandmother asks.

"Um yeah I was just going to bed do you guys need anything"? They shake their heads "Nah you go get some rest goodnight sweetie". "Goodnight" I say as I walk back to my room. Great now I HAVE to sleep in my room or my grandparents will suspect something.

I sigh as I go to my closet and take out a blanket and a pillow. I lie down and slowly start to drift off to sleep.

"Chirp, Chirp" I hear the birds out my window. I slowly open my eyes and I see PINK? Huh? I fully open my eyes to see Momopi was in my arms she was cuddle up next to me while I was holding onto her waist. "Oh no please don't wake up" I mumble as I try to pry my hand loose. I guess I pulled to hard cause the next thing I hear is

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH YOUSKE YOU PERVERT LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW". I jump back startled. I'm in for it now. She starts yelling and screaming at me. I put my hand over her mouth. "Shh calm down Momopi your going to wake my grandparents now if I pull my hand away will you promise to calm down"? She slowly nods I pull my hand away from her mouth "HELP" she screams I put my hand over her mouth again. "Sheesh Momopi its not like I'm going to rape you or anything calm down now let me explain". I calmly explain how she fainted and how I took care of her.

But I left out the part where she called out Yamato's name. I take my hand away from her mouth. I see her blush "Oh I'm sorry Youske". "Nah its okay" I say. "But I have one question how did I get into your arms if I was supposedly sleeping in your bed". I look at her "Well I'm assuming that you must have fallen off my bed and landed on me and well I guess neither of us notice and you were calling me a pervert". I say teasingly I see her blush which in turn makes me blush.

I stand up "Okay well I'll go make breakfast and you get dressed I'm assuming your clothes are dry". I walk out the room and walk towards the kitchen. Hmm what to make Oh I know I guess I'll make eggs with bacon. I see her come down fully dressed. I serve her a plate of eggs with bacon and she eats it.

We were silent through the whole ride to her house "Well um bye Momopi". "Yeah bye" she says as she walks inside her house. I sigh and walk back to my car.

Momo's Point Of View I feel...and that's when everything goes black. I had a weird dream when I was sleeping I was an angel and I think I was saving the world. As I was flying I see Youske he was flying too! "Youske what are you doing here"? He looks at me with cold eyes. And starts to fly away. "Don't leave me, don't leave me alone". I say. He looks at me again and flies away.

I stare at him as he flies away he actually left me! The jerk. I feel someone put there hand on my shoulder "Yamato"? He smiles at me "I'll always be with you Momo you don't need him" I look at him and then look back at where Youske had been. I sigh "Yamato I...I was interrupted I hear someone talking "Oh no please don't wake up".

Then I feel someone pulling my waist I open my eyes and see Youske! "AAHHHHHHHHHHH YOUSKE YOU PERVERT LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW". I scream at the top of my lungs. He puts his hand over my mouth oh the nerve of him "Shh calm down Momopi your going to wake my grandparents now if I pull my hand away will you promise to calm down"? I nod but secretly I smile you think you can be a pervert and get away with it?

He takes his hand out of my mouth "HELP" I scream. He covers my mouth again "Sheesh Momopi its not like I'm going to rape you or anything calm down now let me explain". I start to feel a little guilty so I calmly listen to his 'explanation'. When he stops explaining my mouth was wide open.

He took care of me while I was sick? Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. I blush embarrassed of the way I yelled "Oh I'm sorry Youske". "Nah its okay" he says. I smile happy that he understood but there's been one little thing on my mind "But I have one question how did I get into your arms if I was supposedly sleeping in your bed". He looks at me "Well I'm assuming that you must have fallen off my bed and landed on me and well I guess neither of us notice and you were calling me a pervert". he said teasingly

I blush again more embarrassed than ever. I was just about to apologize again when he stands up "Okay well I'll go make breakfast and you get dressed I'm assuming your clothes are dry". He closes the door and I look down at what I was wearing. A SHIRT!

That was all I was wearing I turn to look at my other clothes. Did he...did he change me into his shirt? Then that must mean that he saw me...naked? No Youske's not like that. I laugh the dumbass must have closed his eyes while he changed me.

I quickly get changed and walk inside the kitchen. Youske serves me a plate of eggs and bacon. They tasted great hmm I wonder if he cooked them? After I was done eating he drives me back home. "Well um bye Momopi". "Yeah bye" I say as I walk inside my house.

Phew! What a morning I say as I walk into my room.  
End Chapter 18

Authors Note: Sorry Aistrawberry but your going to have to wait until next chapter to see what Mimori's plan is. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And to Lisandra did you like this chapter? Sorry they didn't get to kiss but I don't think their ready yet and when they do I want both of them to be awake lol Bluemoon 


	19. The Fight?

Chapter 19 Momo's Point Of View

I sit in class sighing "Great another day of boring school". I put my head down as I hear the bell ring. "Now before we begin class I would like to introduce you guys to a new student" I hear my teacher say but deicide to be lazy and not look up. "Hi guys my names Mimori and I hope we can become great friends".

I shot my head up that's the girl that Youske was with! I turn to Youske who puts his head down as if to hide himself. Hmm I wonder what's up with him. But that girl she looks so familiar then it hit me

Flash Back  
I remember that I was talking to Youske about a homework assignment and I told him I had to go. As I was walking away I accidentally bump into a girl with dark black hair and the same dark eyes.

"Momo I want you to stay away from Youske or else" she says as she pushes me to the ground. I felt my anger build up "I don't want... but she was gone after that day on we became enemy's.  
End Flash Back

Hmm I stare at her for a bit I heard she got transferred out of our school maybe she got transferred back. Oh well...I hope she doesn't remember me. I look back at her one more time and I caught her eye she gives me an evil death glare and I give her one back. Great she does remember oh well if she wants a fight then she's going to get one cause... my thoughts were interrupted by my teacher.

"Okay lets see where should I seat you how about..." "Oh I want to sit by my Youske honey over there" she squeals as she points to him. I roll my eyes in disgust and I see Youske do the same. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

And that's something I regret cause right then Mimori walks over to me "What's so funny Momo"? "Huh"? "You think I'm funny or something" "Or maybe your just jealous of mine and Youske's love"? She says as she grabs a hold of Youske.

I burst right there "I don't care if you and Youske are in love or not just leave me the hell alone"! I yell at her. At that point the whole class was staring at me and Mimori but I didn't care. We stare at each other for a bit when Youske comes in between us "Mimori I think you should take your seat else where". I smile Yesss Youske was on my side.

I turn to see Mimori have this dumb look on her face "But Youske I want to sit by you" she whines. Youske rolls his eyes "Mimori there are no available seats by me so your going to have to sit somewhere else". She smiles "You can always move Momo".

That was the last straw "Mimori your going to get it" I yell as throw myself at her. I was on top of her ready to punch her when I hear a voice "Don't do it Momo she's not worth it". But at that one moment I stop to hear the voice Mimori punches me in the stomach hard. 

I grab a hold of it in pain. I see her smile I couldn't help but kick her in the face sorry voice but she deserved it. Then everything went black.

I wake up in the nurses office and see Youske and Yamato looking over me. They both smile "I'm glad your awake you had us worried" says Youske as he lets go of my hand (which he was holding while she slept). I smile "What happened" They look at each other and burst out laughing. "You beat up Mimori that's what happened and you broke her nose"! I quickly sit up "Is she okay"?

"I mean I didn't mean to break her nose its just...I mean she hit me in the stomach first so it was self defense right"? They look at each other and laugh again "Its okay Momopi we convinced the teacher not to suspend you but you still have detention for 2 weeks". My mouth fell wide open "2 WEEKS"! They nod their head.

I lie back down "Tell her I died or something" I mumble. They laugh again "Okay well Momopi we got to go back to class but I promise I'll check up on you" he smiles and walks away with Yamato who winks at me and waves goodbye.

"I promise I'll check up on you" I hear someone say mocking Youske. I turn around to see Mimori in the bed beside! She heard the whole thing! "What are you doing here" I say feeling my anger build up again. She sits up and looks at me with anger in her eyes "Well oh I don't know maybe it has to do with the fact that you BROKE MY NOSE"! She says as she points to her bandaged nose.

I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Why you...she starts to say but I cut her off. "You know what I'm feeling better so I'm going back to class" I say to her as I walk out the nurses office. I walk back into class and tell the teacher I was feeling better she nods and tells me to have a seat.

"Ring" rang the bell. Yes its time to leave I start to grab my stuff but I hear my teacher speak "Okay now before you guys go home I would like to announce that the school will be hosting a spring dance where the girls ask the boys, it will be this Saturday at 8pm please dress formal okay you guys my now go".

My mouth hangs wide open girls ask the boys! I turn to Youske and Yamato who were both staring at me. Oh great now what am I going to do. Hmm maybe I'll ask Youske I mean he did take care of me when I was sick then again I did walk out on Yamato on our date. "OH YOUSKE"! "I'm back did ya miss me"? says Mimori as she walks in the classroom and gives Youske a big hug!

"I just heard about the dance and I think we should go together" I felt like tearing her to shreds! "I'm sorry Mimori but...she cuts him off "Okay well pick me up at 8" she walks out the classroom leaving me and Youske surprised.

He turns to me "Momopi you know I don't really lik...I cut him off "I don't need to hear your excuse I mean its not like where going out or anything right"? "Anyways I was planning on asking Yamato"! I see Yamato's eyes widen in surprise "You were"? I nod my head "Well I'd love to go with you Momo um I'll pick you up at 8" I nod my head "Yeah that sounds great".

I see Yamato walk out the classroom which left me and Youske alone. "Mompi your not actually planning on going with that guy are you"? "Well its really none of your business since your going with Mimori" I say as I walk out the classroom not wanting him to see my tears. End Chapter 19

Authors Note: I would like to thank Aistrawberry for reviewing I hope you like this chapter! 


	20. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Peach 

Chapter 20 Yamato's Point Of View This is after Momo asked him to go to the dance together

I sigh and look out the window. I still can't believe Mimori's plan worked! I mean when she told me she could help me be together with Momo I honestly didn't believe her.

Flash Back  
_"Okay so heres the plan Yamato I overheard some teacher's talking about a school dance where girls ask the guys now I know Momo's going to want to ask either you or Youske so the plan is for me to ask Youske first before the teacher even announces the dance. _

_Then she'll have to ask you or I can always manipulate her mind to make her think she likes you and only you or if that doesn't work we can always erase her memory of Youske completely". Huh? I looked at her in disbelief erase her memories what is she talking about?_

_The only way should could know that is if she's ...she interrupts my thoughts "Yes I am an angel and I know your one too". I stare at her with my mouth wide open "But...who...when"? She smiles "All will be revealed in due time" and with that she walks out the cafe _

End Flash Back

I sigh one more time if I'd of known that she was actually capable of talking to Momo in her mind I would have blocked her then maybe Momo wouldn't have gotten hit in the stomach and broken Mimori's nose. "Oh well what's done is done" I say smiling happy that I finally get to be with Momo.

Momo's Point of View

I stare at my closet one more time I still don't know what to wear and Yamato's going to be here any minute! Hmm maybe I'll go check out my mom's closet she has to have a fancy dress somewhere.

I knock on her door and see that she's taking a shower. Oh well I guess she won't mind if I borrow one of her dresses. I open her closet door and see a bunch of beautiful dresses! There were white ones, blue ones, short ones, long ones and even frilly ones. Oh great which one to choose hmm

I start picking out my favorite ones and start trying them on finally I found the one I like it was a halter dress and it was baby blue with sparkles all over it and it ended just above my knees. I walk out of my mom's room and into mine. I put it on "Its perfect" I say to myself. "Now what shoes should I wear"? Hmm I dig through my closet again and find my favorite sliver heels. I put them on and look at my self in the mirror again.

There now I look perfect. I apply my eye shadow and lip gloss and stare at my blush hmm should I put some blush on or not...maybe I should just incase I really do blush Yamato will think its my makeup. I hear the doorbell ring "I'll get it" I yell as I run towards the door.

I take a deep breath and open the door. I see Yamato wearing a white tux I can feel myself blushing already. "Shall we go" he says as he sticks out his arm. "Yeah" I say as slip my arm into his.

We arrive at our school and see it jammed pack. We pay for out tickets and walk inside I was amazed by what they did to our gym. The ceiling was covered with balloons while the walls where covered with flowers and a disco ball in the middle. I look around once more and turn to see Yamato staring at me. I blush again. "Shall we dance" he says I nod my head "Um sure". We start dancing to this really upbeat song when I feel myself fall with a THUD! I feel something wet poured on me I look down and see that it was punch! Punch was spelled all over my dress! "Oh excuse me" I look up to see MIMORI. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE"! I start to scream. She laughs "Why Momo I don't know what your talking about it was an accident I swear". "Come on Youske lets go" she says as she pulls Youske by his hand. Oh how I hate her.

I stand up and walk out of the dance the floor I hear footsteps behind me and I quickly turn around "Oh Yamato sorry you scared me" He smiles "I'm sorry she ruined you dress would you like me to help you take the stain off"? I shake my head "Nah its okay I can do it myself you can go back onto the dance floor" I say as I walk inside the bathroom.

I look for a place to sit and see a couch on the corner I walk towards it and collapse on the couch crying. Why does she hate me so much what did I do to her! I can't believe she actually ruined my mom's dress! I feel someone touch my shoulder I look up to see Youske!

"Youske what are you doing here this is the girls bathroom"! He sighs "I came to see if you were alright" I wipe away my tears "What do you care? Why don't you go back with your beloved Mimori". He looks up at me with anger in his eyes and then pulls me into his arms. "Momopi I don't like Mimori like that and I never will". I could feel my heart pounding. He pulls me away and looks into my eyes "Momopi I love you and always have loved you" he leans in closer his lips are inches away from mine and then our lips connect.

At first I try to pull away surprised at what's happening but I could feel his arms grab on to my waist and pull me closer to him. We stay like that holding onto each other and kissing. It felt so right but it also felt like we've done this before Istart to get another visionwhen I hear it CREAK I pull away from Youske and see Yamato standing by the door with a hurt look in his eyes "Yamato I..." he ignores me and walks away.

Yamato's Point Of View After Momo left to go take off the stain on her dress I decided to look for Mimori. I see her alone standing in a corner. "Mimori what are you doing here by yourself"? She shrugs "Youske said he needed to use the bathroom or something like that".

The bathroom? But that's where Momo is! I run off leaving Mimori alone and stand outside the bathroom door. Hmm should I enter I mean it is the girls bathroom not the guys. But I'm not going to do anything perverted I'm just going to check up on Momo.

I take a deep breath and open the door and I see it Momo and Youske KISSING! She pulls away from him "Yamato I..." I didn't bother listening to the rest. I run out the bathroom and back to Mimori. I look at her with anger in my eyes "Lets do it, lets erase their memories of each other.  
End Chapter 20

Authors Note: Aistrawberry Yeah I know both of them smiling its just I thought I would put them smiling cause their thankful that Momo is okay. lol I don't but yeah you can tell they hate each other more in this chapter! But thanks for reviewing!


	21. The Moment Of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Peach

Chapter 21

Momo's Point of View I sigh and look at my clock again. For once I actually woke up early. I stare at my ceiling thinking was Saturday all a dream or did I really kiss...Youske? And Yamato he saw the whole thing. I groan and put the pillow on top of my head.

"I can't face either of them today" I mumble to myself. I glance at my clock one more time. I sigh and get out of bed. I quickly get dress and walk towards the kitchen. I look around and see no one. I grab a banana and walk out my door.

I see the school come into view and suddenly I want to turn around and go back home. "Hey Momo why are you walking so slow"? I jump at the sound of my name. I slowly turn around to see Daisy! I sigh in relief.

"Hey Daisy". She smiles "So Momo did you go to the dance cause I didn't see you there"? I nervously look around "Um yeah I was there". She looked at me weird. "Are you okay Momo you seem nervous". "Nervous me no that's ridiculous" I say in a shaky voice.

"Now come on or were going to be late" I say as I pull her hand. We reach our classroom and still no sign of Yamato or Youske. I sigh in relief phew maybe if I'm lucky there both sick. I open the door to my classroom when I hear a BUMP I look down and see Youske on the ground!

"Youske are you okay"? He slowly stands up rubbing his nose "Yeah I'm fine I must have hit the door or something". I laugh nervously hoping he didn't notice that I was the one who hit him with the door.

He looks down at me and I stare into his eyes for a bit. "Momopi about the dance I just wanted to say..." he was interrupted be Mimori's scream "OH YOUSKE"! We turn around startled. "Youske I need to talk to you come with me" she says as she pulls his arms "But" he starts to say but she ignores him and pulls him outside the classroom.

"Youske" I mumble under my breath. I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see Yamato. I look away not wanting to see the sadness in his eyes. "Hey Yamato". "Hey Momo...um I need to talk to you". I look up at him surprised "What about"?

He shakes his head "Not hear lets go somewhere quiet" he says as he pulls me outside the classroom just as Mimori had done to Youske.

Yamato's Point of View

As I pull Momo outside the classroom I sigh and start to think about Saturday night. I can't believe she choose Youske over me. But everything's going to change now. All I have to do is make sure she drinks this potion and she'll forget about Youske forever.

And then she'll be all mine. We reach the soccer field and I turn to her. "Momo I..." she interrupts me 'Yamato I am so so sorry I never meant to hurt you please please forgive me trust me the last thing I ever meant to do was hurt you" she was in tears by now she collapsed on the floor crying. I kneel down beside her "Shh its okay Momo don't cry please don't cry it hurts me to see you like this".

I pull her into a hug. She buries her face in my shoulder and mumbles a "I'm so sorry". We stay like that for awhile until she finally calms down. She pulls away from the hug and starts to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry hear I am crying like a baby and you brought here to tell me something". I look around nervously I can't give her the potion not after she apologized for what she did. I sigh Mimori is going to be so mad.

If we don't give them both the potion then it won't work. I look into her eyes one more time. "Oh um it was nothing I just wanted to say...Goodbye". "Goodbye? Why are you saying goodbye are you going somewhere"? she asks.

I try to avoid her eyes "Um yeah I'm moving back to my old school".

End of Chapter 21

Authors Note: Sorry guys I know it was a short chapter but I had so many things to do and still do with school almost starting soon and all but I promise I'll try to finish up the story before school starts:) Anyways thanks to AiStrawberry for reviewing! 


	22. The end?

Disclaimer: I dont own Wedding Peach

Chapter 22 Momo's Point of View

I sigh one more time and put my head down. I can't believe Yamato's moving. I mean he just got here! Was it cause of me? I glance over to Youske and see him taking notes he turns to look at me and gives me an angry look and turns away.

"What the heck is his problem"? I mumble under my breath. I look up at the clock "Tick tock tick tock UGHH CAN IT GO ANY SLOWER" I yell. Everyone turns around to look at me. I feel myself go red I grab my pencil and pretend to take notes.

Yamato's Point of View  
I hear the lunch bell ring and I jump up and grab my stuff. I start walking towards the door when Mimori blocks my path. "You didn't give Momo the potion now did you"? I look around and laugh nervously. "Um must have slip my mind".

She gives me a death glare. "Don't you lie to me you didn't want to give her the potion now didn't you"? I sigh I guess I have to tell her the truth "No I didn't want to give her the potion because I think she should be happy with the one she loves not the one shes force to love".

Mimori avoids my gaze "Oh" is all she says. I give her a skeptical look "You didn't five the potion to Youske either"? She looks around the room "So what if I didn't"? I couldn't help but smile "I don't like him anyways" she says with a wave of her hand.

"Oh"? I say. "Yeah I'm interested in someone else". I raise my eyebrows "And who may that be"? She smiles and looks up at me. She leans in really close shes inches away from my face. "Wouldn't you like to know" she says with a smile and starts to walk away but I grab hold of her arm and pull her close to me and kiss her.

She doesn't resist in anyway which actually made me happy. We pull away from each other and smile "So did you decide to go back to the angel world too"? She smiles "Yeah this place is getting to boring for me".

Momo's Point of View I hear the lunch bell ring and I jump up to get my stuff. I look over to Youske to see him already heading out the door. I run to catch up to him "Hey Youske wait up" I yell. He turns around and gives me a disgusted look.

I stop running and stare at him walking away is he mad at me? I start to get a little worried I should go try talking to him. I walk inside the lunch room and see that hes not there so I walk outside and see him laying down under a tree.

I slowly walk towards him I see him with his eyes closed. He looks so cute when hes sleeps. "Hey Youske"! "What do you want" he says in a annoyed voice. he didn't even bother opening his eyes. "What's your problem? Are you mad at me or something"? I say.

I could feel my anger building up inside of me. He stands up and looks at me straight in the eye "your my problem first you pretend to like me and kiss me then you go behind my back and go out with Yamato"! I stare at him in disbelief.

"First of all YOU kissed ME! Second of all I'm not going out with Yamato"! He looks away from me "How come I saw you and him cuddle up in the soccer field"? My mouth falls wide open "you were spying on us"!

"I wasn't spying on you guys I was just passing by and I saw you two hugging each other" he says his voice getting louder. "That shows how much you know he was hugging my because I was crying because I felt bad that I choose you over him but you know what I'm having second thought now" and with that I start to walk away from him tears forming in my eyes.

I feel him grab my hand and stop me from walking "Momopi I'm sorry I snapped at you its just that I was scared that I lost you to Yamato I guess I was...jealous". I turn to face him and saw that he was telling the truth "Oh Youske I'm sorry too" I say as I hug him. Youske pulls away from my hug and looks at me straight in the eye "Momopi will you be my girlfriend"?

I stare at him in awe. "Of course I will" he smiles and leans over me to kiss me. I'm finally happy with the man I love.

The End?

Authors Note: As you can tell I suck at endings so I don't know if I should end it like this or another way? I don't know you guys deciede. lol Any ways I'm thinking of starting a new fan fic but this one is going to be about Inuyasha if you guys love the show I hope you'll read my story! Here's a summary of it:  
Okay hows this a twist for you Kagome is actually going out with Hojo? But wait if shes going out with him why is she marring Inuyasha? And wait has Miroku actually given up on girls? I suggest you read to find out.  
Aistrawberry: Nah Yamato could have stayed here on earth but I guess he just couldn't bear seeing Momoko with another guy but in the end he did find true love so it wasn't all that bad! lol well thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
